The Marauders
by Rose White007
Summary: Lily Evans didn't care a whit about The Marauders. She was unimpressed by their money, good looks & talents. But Petunia? She cared a lot. She cared so much that every Wednesday night was the same; she parked her skinny blond self in front of the television to worship the hottest show on prime time. An open casting call is about to change everything for the Evans'.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Updates on Mondays from here until done! Also, I have a book out on Amazon, **Magical Girl** , $2.99 ebook & $9.99 paperback. FREE DAY AUGUST 21, 2018. If you read make sure to review! _Go check it out._ It's a young adult, magical realism setup. I flipping love it & I hope you will, too.

Another story, a Death Note but not DNR2 (sorry!), will start on Wednesday & it's the same deal; post until done.

Enjoy **The Marauders**!

* * *

Lily Evans didn't care one whit about The Marauders. She wasn't impressed by their money, good looks or talents. She didn't care about where they summered or what they bought for their rumoured girlfriends of the moment.

Petunia did.

She cared a lot.

She cared so much that she watched each new episode of the teenage drama series like it would be on a final exam, going so far as to take notes that she would later compare with friends, over the phone, as they watched the rerun of the eight o'clock showing at ten in tandem.

Every Wednesday night was the same. Petunia parked her skinny blond self in front of the television to worship the hottest show on prime time.

The Marauders followed the ever dramatic lives of four teenage boys attending a ritzy-ditzy private school. It was full of implied, sometimes more than implied, sexual encounters and spending sprees. Glamour and glitz. The kind life Petunia wished she had. The kind of guys she wished she could date.

Instead she was with Vernon Dursley who was basically the antithesis of The Marauders, excepting the money bit. The brute was loaded.

The show had a little twist too, something to make it stand out from similar pickings. Really, no teen drama was very original. Werewolves and vampires were in vogue, but The Marauders picked up on that and added a dash of magic.

Literal magic. With wands and spells and curses and potions.

When the plot was first announced Lily thought she might like it, but upon airing it became obvious that magic was only a side item. Typical scenarios reigned supreme and she couldn't make herself interested in the overblown theatre.

As it was she knew more than she wanted to; it was impossible to avoid Petunia's chatter in the hours following each new release and the truth was that Lily was an outlier. Women of all ages were invested in the show.

Her own mother had more than a passing interest.

Escapism Lily could understand, but the following The Marauders had was an incredible phenomenon. There were websites dedicated to the clothing and accessories worn, blogs hawking lookalike pieces, and so many fads were spawned out of the show that she'd heard rumours about how much product placement cost.

Thousands. Tens of thousands.

It was insanity!

To top it off everything was so secretive. She could only imagine the contracts of the actors. You'd think they'd be all over supermarket tabloids, but they weren't. Oh no. Instead they were never seen.

Ever.

It wasn't that people didn't know who they were, but it was sort of fishy or at least Lily thought so. The actors and their characters had the same names. A bit dodgy, made her wonder about who the designers were. Probably a family affair or business partners or something like that.

Not that it mattered; the whole thing was a massive hit and no one cared who was behind it.

Considering the hoards of fangirls it was probably a good decision to keep the young stars away from society for a while. They'd shot to renown so rapidly it was no wonder directors and whatnot would rather keep them from prying eyes. Many a rising star burned out after too quick a rise; they didn't handle fame well, spent too much, got lost in their own celebrity.

"Oh _Merlin_!" Petunia's exclamation was a show standard. Now oft found on mugs and t-shirts. "Snape. What are you doing? Stop. Please. Ooooh, the second hand embarrassment is _murdering_ me!"

"Wish I could murder you," Lily muttered. It was such a nice night, too bad it was ruined by her sister's hysterical shrieking as the antagonist made yet another bad decision.

She sat on the brick patio, looking to the stars. The summer breeze was warm enough to keep her in shorts despite the darkened sky; the last few days were absolutely sweltering.

"Merlin, _why_?!"

Full, pink lips curled in irritation, red hair whipped around as Lily turned to look through the glass sliding doors at her elder sister. Long, thin legs were clutched to her chest, a pillow held for extra comfort as she _died_ over the goings-on of her favourite television show.

Their mum was there too, giving just as much attention to the fictional characters on screen, though in a markedly more understated away. She was just as obsessed, but she didn't act it out the way Petunia did. Didn't try to force Lily to be interested too.

If anything that only made her more determined to dislike it and maybe that was childish.

Regardless, this fad couldn't end soon enough, yet it showed no signs of slowing down.

Keeping the actors from the public was a good move publicity wise, Lily grudgingly acknowledged. It kept the hype high. When the inevitable slow down started they'd release the stars and fangirls would flip-out all over again.

By then those boys would, hopefully, be educated enough to keep themselves from dying during a drinking binge and wise enough to stay away from crazed fans no matter how physically attractive they might be. Girls were vicious, more so when they were after fame and fortune; there was no doubt in her mind that a load of gold diggers and their mothers were chomping at the bit, waiting for information to leak.

They had to be rich as Midas at this point.

"Oh. My. _MERLIN!_ "

Lily flinched as a particularly loud shriek left Petunia, followed by a series of indecipherable high pitched enunciations.

"Mum, Mum, we _must go_. We _have to_. WE _**HAVE**_ _TO!_ "

That was bad news for Lily because where her mother and Petunia went she would be forced to follow. It was never simply a day for two, it was forever three. Some strange way of bonding they thought. Kidnapping the youngest for forced participation in various activities she didn't want to be part of.

"Lily!"

She was tempted to ignore the call, but there was no avoiding it and she returned indoors with a sigh of resignation.

Petunia was flying from the living room, upstairs, likely to her closet. That was always her thinking spot, where all crucial decisions were made. Those choices were then cemented as make-up was applied at the vanity.

"This is really important to your sister, alright? So don't put up a fight because we're going."

She'd not said where or what or why yet. That meant it wasn't something she'd want to do.

"There's an open casting call-"

Tomorrow would be a long day.

―

Slouching in her seat, oversized sunglasses hiding green eyes, Lily prepared for horror. The hour was too early, the streets too crowded, the sounds too loud. Everything was _too_ much.

Petunia was too much.

Her mum was too much.

That damned show was much too much.

But it didn't matter because she was here, pulled out of the back-seat and into the humid warmth, sure to gain a few freckles because as much as she'd loved the cloudless sky days before, she hated it now. Why couldn't there be some relief from the sun? Fair skinned as she was, she burned rather than tanned and yet it was too hot to keep her hair down in protection of her neck. She felt forced to pull it to the top of her head in a messy knot; the sight made Petunia's blues roll.

"How can you possibly dress like _that_ now? What in the world are you thinking?!"

"That I don't want to be here."

" _Merlin_..."

There was honestly nothing wrong with the clothes she wore and Petunia wouldn't have been satisfied no matter how she dressed. White shorts, trainers, and green striped tank top were fine day wear; it required her to be slathered in sunscreen, but she'd be sweating bullets otherwise.

She took a vicious swig from her water bottle, aggravation already nearing its peak and it wasn't even ten yet.

Mummy dearest bowed out upon seeing the line, yet didn't feel right about sending Petty alone. So _she_ was at the car, or a pub, or somewhere not hot as Hades while Lily was made to accompany the willowy blond as she waited for her turn to be sent packing.

Lily was positive, absolutely positive, that this whole thing was a marketing scheme. There was no intent to choose some random fan off the street and make her a star. This was a publicity stunt, plain and simple.

Of course it was working. There had to be hundreds of girls in this line, she'd even go so far as to guess near a thousand. It was insane to think so many were dumb enough to fall for this ploy.

There was some free gear involved too, workers moving down the line passing out officially licensed merchandise that Lily didn't want anything to do with, yet Petunia was gleefully accepting two of everything on her behalf. Cheap shopping bags, mass produced hats. Along with them came papers for filling out and in her haste Petunia did one for each of them, too excited to care that Lily protested mightily, and then shoved those same forms at the red-head because _her_ arms were laden with loot.

She scoffed as Petunia fawned over the items with a fellow devotee who stood by them, also in line to be disappointed.

"Damn, wish I'd made my sister come with! She wanted to, sick, should have pumped her full of meds and brought her anyway."

"This one's out of her mind, doesn't even want to be here!"

She ignored the stares of disbelief, scratched at her nose, and yawned widely. She didn't even have her phone, it lay forgotten on her bedside table because _someone_ was so busy flipping-out, and urging a quick pace, that there was no time to think about anything beyond pulling on clothing.

"Whole day wasted," she grumbled as they inched forward.

One grueling step at a time.

One useless step at a time.

One awful step at a time.

"Red hair with sunnies, step out of line please!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Y'all, I have a book out on Amazon, **Magical Girl** , $2.99 ebook & $9.99 paperback. FREE DAY AUGUST 29, 2018. If you read make sure to review! _Go check it out._ It's a young adult, magical realism setup. I flipping love it & I hope you will, too. Check out my profile for a more detailed description!

Enjoy **The Marauders**! This story updates on Mondays.

―

The look on Petunia's face as Lily was almost manhandled out of the queue was terrifying; Lily thought she might actually be about to rip her throat out. She'd never seen her sister so indescribably furious.

She was too stunned to do anything but allow the collectioners to take her away. What was she to say? What was she to do? There was obviously some sort of misunderstanding! And what the hell was Petunia doing? Pulling out her cell, ringing someone, Mum probably, and shrieks Lily heard but didn't understand because she was already many meters from the enraged teenager.

What sort of nightmarish day was this and what had she done to deserve it? Nothing. She'd done nothing. She lived an unobtrusive, unassuming life. No wrong choices since toddlerhood and that wasn't totally accurate, but she was certainly no hooligan and deserved no punishment for deeds not committed.

How had it happened? What day was it? Saturday. On Wednesday she was told they'd go out. The rest of the week was spent hearing about it all in school. Today-today-

What was she even thinking? Her mind was in free fall and now she wasn't even outdoors any more; inside the building, led down the line for a few steps more and then off around a corner, toward a lift.

It was inside the small space that sanity returned and she began talking a mile a minute.

"There's been a mistake," she said, turning to face the ones who'd taken her from Petunia. "My sister is going to murder me. I'm not even here for the whole... _thing_. Casting call. I'm just with her!"

They looked amused, like they didn't believe her and she understood why, but she wasn't who they thought she was. She wasn't a fan. She was an anti-fan.

Lily pulled off her sunglasses in her hurry to explain. "I'm serious! I don't even watch the damned show, my sister ruined it for me with her crazed devotion! I almost hate it!"

"And that's what we're looking for."

She flew around to see the doors of the elevator opened, she'd not noticed when they reached the correct floor.

Pushed out of the lift she found herself face to face with a woman who had an air of professionalism about her; she wore a pinstripe pantsuit and pumps. Brown hair was neatly tucked back into a low bun.

The forms still clutched were snatched away, looked over, and then passed off to one of the attendants who'd brought her inside.

"Call the mother's number."

The way this woman acted, and the way the others jumped to follow orders, proved who was in charge. This was some big shot, maybe a casting director.

"Looking for?" Lily's tone was saturated with incredulity. "Someone who doesn't want anything to do with this?"

"Yes, can't you understand why that's preferable?"

The problem was she could. A star-struck teen was no good for a part on their favourite show.

"Listen," she was going to try reasoning. "The only acting I've ever done is on a school play level and that wasn't even good."

"And you don't think you can learn? This is an open call, we're not expecting seasoned professionals and consider the demographics. Those watching my show aren't so picky about particulars."

'My' show. She was the creator of The Marauders.

"They will be," Lily argued. "If it's a new female character, one as hyped as this has been. Half of them will hate her out of spite!"

"Yes, but they'll keep watching. Do you know why? Because they're emotionally invested. They'll have to know what happens next, where the story goes, what their favourite characters do. Strong emotions are what matter the most. It's not about love or hate, it's about commitment. Would your sister stop watching, even if she's terribly upset with you?"

Lily wanted to spit fire, but it was hard to say and she could only answer honestly. "I'm not sure. She's obsessed, but she's already pissed at me for what she thinks must be happening." She paused and then hurriedly added, "Which it isn't."

Boss Lady looked past the young woman for a moment then back and asked, "Really? Seems your mother thinks otherwise."

Once more Lily flew around, turning now to her left, and she caught sight of a former escort holding a cell phone, giving a thumbs-up, before he scurried through a set of double doors.

"Anyway, Miss Evans, let's go have a talk, shall we?"

―

It wasn't much of a discussion, at least Lily didn't think so.

The woman was Ms. Heather Hollis, a former actress herself and current director, writer, executive producer of the hit television series The Marauders. Everything Lily said was rebuffed. There was an answer for it all, points she couldn't argue against. But she thought, for sure, that her own wishes would be respected. They couldn't force her into this.

Then her mother came in, Petunia at her heels, and everything went to hell in a handbasket because her _mum_ was now the star-struck teenager. The one who nodded along with everything even as Petunia fumed viciously and Lily hissed objections.

When all was almost said and done, when the three were left for a moment as papers were prepared, Petunia exploded.

"How _dare you_. You- you rotten little thief! How could you do this to me?!"

"To you? Are you joking? I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to come. _You_ brought me here and now Mum's lost her goddamn mind-!"

"Lily Evans! You stop that, both of you," their mother broke into the argument before chairs could start flying. " _Both_ of you will be on the show. It's true Petunia, yes, that for now, Lily's part is a bit... larger, but that can change! And Lily! Think about what this could mean for your future. Maybe acting isn't what you'll want long term, but you never know, and on top of that think of your status where finances are concerned. We're middle class, Lily. It's not a bad life we live, but it's not the best either and you know it."

"Oh, are you trying to put family matters on me? That's low, Mum. Really low."

"No! That's not what I'm doing. I'm telling you to think of your own future, honestly think of it. The show isn't forever, this job will be an incredible experience. There is no good reason to say no. Your education will be well taken care of while this is going on, better than what you've got now. This is an opportunity to do more, to experience more. Stop being so obstinate."

There was nothing more for Lily to say. How could she argue against all that? She might have tried if it weren't so obvious that her mum was right. She had no excuse except an immature stubbornness.

Petunia, however, was not mollified by reasonable arguments.

"So, it's all about _her_ now? What about _me_? This is _my_ favourite show. _I'm_ the one who wanted to be here, not her!"

"But that isn't Lily's fault, Pet and you well know it. I can't stop you from feeling slighted, but as I said there are all sorts of opportunity here."

"I've got a _side_ role, Mum. Less than that! I'm background and Lily- Lily's-" her fury wouldn't allow her to finish the sentence.

"That's more than those hundreds outside isn't it?" Silence was answer enough. "Yes, it is. You've nothing to complain about. You do your best with what you have and maybe that gets noticed. You never know."

The girls were quiet when contracts returned for signing. It was extensive, but their mother's background in law kept her above water. She knew what terms meant and what her signature allowed. There was still one more stipulation, the consent of their father, but Lily knew that would be easily received. He was of the same mind as his wife and already on his way over after taking an early lunch.

In just a few minutes her life would change.

For better or worse she was about to take on a job she'd never wanted.

―

"You know I wouldn't be alright with this if not for the protections in place," Evans eldest reminded after all was said and done. "Very thorough."

As Lily'd suspected, the night before her life turned to chaos, all the secrecy was in writing for the good of the young actors. Over the top in her opinion, even if she could understand the reasoning behind it.

It was like being sent away to school. For Petunia a week, but for herself? Two months. An entire four weeks of training, another four of filming, all of it far from home and after that was sort of up in the air. There were two plans in place, hanging on the way her presence was received by audiences.

She was conflicted.

On the one hand she didn't want to start this at all; she didn't want to be a working girl! An actress? That was never more than a passing fancy when she was too young to understand all the work involved. Part of her wanted it to end as quickly as possible.

The other said that would be like failing and Lily hated to do poorly with anything. School work, cooking, she wanted to be top notch at everything. A perfectionist Petunia called her and so was she, but in a different way. Lily liked to accomplish things, to do them well, for herself. Petunia was concerned with appearances. When she decided to do something it wasn't about bettering herself, it was about the way others perceived it.

That was probably why she was taking this so hard, Lily decided. It would have been bad no matter what, but Petunia wanted to go to that casting because _she_ really craved a part on The Marauders. Not because someone would see her there, though that was likely in the back of her mind, but because she wanted to be part of her favourite show.

Even so, Lily thought her sister was taking this whole thing too far. She should have been glad to have a part at all because, as their mother pointed out more than once during the ride home, that was more than ninety-nine percent of the people they stood in line with got.

But she wasn't. She was resentful and waspish and accusatory. She blamed Lily for stealing something from her.

Something.

Lily wasn't ready to confront that part of reality yet. It was too unbelievable. She half thought she was dreaming, having a nightmare more like, because it was so impossible. Things like this didn't happen in real life. People weren't 'discovered' on the street. None of this should have happened.

Petunia was of the same mind.

The bump of a shoulder on the way in the door was more a shove and stomping up the stairs was an expression of ire. Slamming her bedroom door closed was another.

No matter how furious, Petunia wouldn't turn down the offer, but that didn't mean she was going to be happy about it.

Especially considering the part.

Another thing Lily didn't want to think about because on the spectrum of importance her own role was leagues ahead of Petty's. So far up on the food chain that it was ridiculous.

Petunia was to have a line.

In the 'muggle' world.

In the background.

Part of a group.

Lily didn't even know what 'muggle' was. She had a whole novel worth of bound text to read about the show, the world it took place in, that she was expected to be familiar with by week's end. All the while she couldn't say a word to schoolmates because this was hush-hush. No one would know, under penalty of large fines, that she or her sister would be on the telly.

For seven days she'd have to read and learn at home and during that time her mother would deliver excuse papers along with a lawyer representing the show and its interests.

She still couldn't believe it, felt positive she would wake from this curious dream when she went to bed, but Friday morning came and life was on the same strange path. She expected to return home in the afternoon to find her packet gone, because it was never real, yet there it was. The papers remained on her nightstand.

She wasn't ready to read them yet.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy **The Marauders**! This story updates on Mondays.

―

Muggles were non-magic people.

Petunia didn't want to be a muggle.

She glared ruefully across the table at her younger sister, adsorbed in reading she didn't notice, and bit her lip in frustration. It was so unfair! The whole thing was idiotic. How in the world did they make such a monumental mistake?

Lily didn't care one whit about The Marauders and her lack of knowledge would surely ruin everything. They'd deserve it when she fouled up the show. They should have known better than to put someone like her in a role like that.

 _That role_.

It was the absolute worst. The _worst_. It was everything she'd wanted snatched from her by someone who didn't deserve it. Her own sister!

That made it so much worse. If it was just some other fan it would be one thing, another girl standing in line, in that heat, because she was serious. But that wasn't it. It was Lily. Lily who was always best. Always better even at things she didn't care to be good at.

She was _that_ kind of younger sister. The one who came up after you and surpassed anything you'd ever done. It didn't matter how high you set the bar, she'd clear it. It was always irritating, but this was on another level.

Lily stood out. In that queue full of chatter she was silent and sullen. Blonds and brunettes abounded, blue and brown eyes for miles. But Lily? She was so _blessed_ with such _pretty_ dark red hair and such _pretty_ emerald green eyes. So different. So much better.

But she wasn't. She was childish and often rude. She said things without thinking about others, just spoke her mind without a care, and Petunia couldn't count the number of times she had to apologise for some errant comment made by her little sister.

Lily who wore her heart on her sleeve could never get along with someone she didn't like, no matter how important that person was. She couldn't just put it aside for the sake of everything else. She was so... so... Bratty. Impolite. Brash.

There was no possible way she'd be a good fit. She couldn't be. If even one person rubbed her the wrong way it was all shot to hell.

She would ruin The Marauders, no mistake, and Petunia would watch it happen because she couldn't help herself. That made her angry too. Her own failing. It would be better to shun it entirely, but that wasn't possible. She'd been watching the show from the start and she wasn't going to stop now.

At the least, she'd see Lily try to destroy the thing and she'd be vindicated. Her character would disappear and all would be well again. Someone else would take that place and maybe it wouldn't be Petunia, but it Wouldn't. Be. Lily.

It wasn't that she didn't understand, she did, and that made it even worse. Lily was striking, but that didn't mean she was right for where they wanted to cast her. Maybe that would come out during her training period? One could only hope.

Handing that role over to Lily was ridiculous. It couldn't be based on looks alone! Petunia could admit it was an important factor, grudgingly acknowledged in the privacy of her mind that possibly Lily could fit the bill with a lot of professional makeup and wardrobe consultants, but that wasn't enough. How could someone who wasn't invested do anything justice? It was hopeless.

Lily would fail.

―

There was a strange smile on Petunia's face, almost feral, and Lily wanted no part of whatever the elder was thinking so she cleared her bowl from the table and left the room altogether.

Breakfast done she had nothing else to do but continue reading the mass of information given to her at the open call. It was everything that had to do with everything. All of it.

Characters, from main to simple reoccurring. Settings. Words and terms. Story that wasn't even known by fans yet. She had to learn it all and not only on the surface.

She'd made a decision.

This wasn't a situation she wanted to be in, not even a tiny bit, but that didn't mean she could slack off. She didn't particularly enjoy school either, yet she still did her best and that was how she meant to think of it. This was school.

How many times in her life was she going to have to suck it up and plod ahead? There was no telling. At least there was pay involved with this forced venture.

"It could be worse," she muttered defensively. "It could definitely be worse."

She needed to convince herself of that, but it wasn't so easily done. In her book, this was quite awful. What came with being part of The Marauders? Attention she didn't want, judgement passed by rabid devotees like Petunia.

That was another thing. She was almost positive her sister was wishing death and destruction on her. Pet wanted her to mess up big time, to never appear on the show at all, and Lily actually thought about following that route. This rift was a long time coming, they were forever at odds, but it didn't have to happen over this, did it?

Yet she knew that even if she failed things wouldn't be put right. It was all wrong already. Based on jealousy and spite. She wasn't sure if there was any chance of fixing it, certainly not on her own and messing up on purpose wouldn't make it better. Petunia would still be infuriated, just with a heaping spoonful of malicious glee added in.

She'd never be allowed to live the failure down. It would be thrown at her whenever they fought, whenever she _did_ mess up. No matter what else she did right, Petunia wouldn't forget what she'd done wrong.

With that in mind, she realised losing on purpose wasn't the answer; it seemed the easy solution, but it wouldn't help with Petunia. There was no winning on that front and, if that was the case, she might as well win in the other arena. She couldn't control how Petunia felt or what she did, but her own life was in her hands.

Mostly.

Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd been allowed to do as she'd wanted in the first place and stay home.

Petunia had no one to blame but herself.

Those were Lily's thoughts as she looked down at the book's worth informational packet and began pursuing the content again. The further she got the more incredulous she grew; were all television shows similarly planned? It was so in-depth!

Even so, all the reading didn't make her like the premiss any more than she ever did. At its core, it was a simple teenage drama, angst to the nth degree. Dating drama, family drama, drama between friends, drama between enemies.

No one could let things slide, there was always retaliation. One errant comment could bring down a rain of trouble. Emotions were shallow, skin-deep at best, and relationships didn't last.

Toward the end of the bundle though, where the future of the series was roughly plotted, she felt small stirrings of hope. There was to be an attempt to bring the story into darker waters, to make characters deal with more difficulties than day-to-day clichés. It was vague, but reading it made her think that, maybe, her character was supposed to be a harbinger and, if her thinking was right, then that was a big deal.

If this new character took the name Lily Evans, what would she be like?

―

Seven days wasn't long enough to get used to knowing she'd be leaving home for two months. Granted Petunia would be around for that first week, but they wouldn't see much of each other. Their reasons for being there were different. Petunia would have her spot filmed and the rest was reparations; a chance to see all the behind the scenes action and she'd get to meet the main cast. Lily was to start training immediately and she wasn't sure what all that entailed.

Acting. Playing pretend professionally. It didn't sound difficult, but nothing was ever as easy as it seemed, was it?

Not everyone was cut out for the screen and she might not be either.

That was a massive chance to take on Hollis' part. Picking a random girl out of a crowd and thrusting her toward fame. What if it was the wrong choice? A tight filming schedule couldn't easily absorb a mistake like that.

Yet Hollis had a knack for picking out talent. Lily'd looked the woman up, her credit list was impressive, to say the least; she'd done casting for multiple award-winning television shows, films too. It was hard to believe she'd pulled _her_ from the crowd.

Why? What did she have that Petunia didn't? What was different?

Then again Lily wasn't sure she wanted to know, maybe it was better not to. It might not even be an answer she could understand; that kind of ability was hard-wired and Lily wasn't born with it. She liked to think herself a good judge of character, but she had nothing on this woman.

She couldn't doubt Heather Hollis knew her business, but that didn't make it any easier to accept the idea that the woman had a reason for pulling _her_ into a world she knew nothing about.

Lily sort of resented it, yet at the same time it was aggravatingly exciting. An adventure she'd never thought to try. An unexpected journey.

Anyone would be intrigued, it wasn't just her. There was no shame in wanting to experience something new.

Even so, she was apprehensive. She wasn't stupid, she knew Petunia's reaction was going to be common. Hostile anger. Scepticism.

How could they, the devoted followers of The Marauders, possibly accept an unknown girl taking the role of main female lead?

"Hwooo," she released a long exhale. It was the first time she'd fully acknowledged the gravity of the role she was to play.

In all, she read she saw nothing about a lasting female, excepting a few cohorts who were perpetually coming up with schemes centred on desires for popularity and romance. One or two were favoured by audiences to take the role Lily was pushed into.

That wasn't good news for her; she didn't know if they'd forgive her for bouncing onto the scene and basically taking over.

"Well," she murmured. "It'll definitely make them emotional."

The question was whether or not that would be a good thing.

―

"My little Lily," her mother was watery eyed. "Growing up so fast."

"Wouldn't be so fast if you weren't sending me away," she shot back. The red head's patience was thin, nerves were taking over, and she wasn't appreciating the parental love when this was only happening because of papers _they_ signed. "I didn't ask for this!"

Truthfully she could see both her parents experiencing a bit of regret over being so quick to agree to the whole endeavour. Their initial reasons weren't wrong, but they hadn't stopped to think either. It was an all or nothing moment, high pressure.

But now it was too late. She was pulled from school and the contract was binding unless they wanted to pay fines for breaking it.

"I know, Lily, I know," her mum sighed. "And I'm a little sorry for it now, but this is still a good thing. Parting is such sweet sorrow..."

Lily rolled her eyes. They were assembled on the front step, herself, Mum and Petunia. Dad still had to work and he'd said his goodbyes before he left.

A car was on its way to take the girls off to the secret filming location. Made it sound so special and Lily supposed it was in a way, but really it was a safety thing for all involved. Nothing could get done if fans were constantly hanging around shouting for their favourites, trying to break into sets and steal memorabilia.

They would. Given half a chance a few wouldn't be opposed to kidnapping the ones they obsessed over. Lily shuddered at the thought; it was scary how taken up teen girls could get over the rich and famous.

She glanced at Petunia who stood sullenly silent. They'd not spoken once over days passed and it was probably for the best. Lily didn't know what there was to say any more. No words on either part would change the circumstances. Petunia would still blame Lily and Lily would still refuse to take the unwarranted reproach.

The vehicle that pulled to the curb was sleek, black, largely unassuming but Lily suspected it was high class. She didn't know much about that sort of thing so it was speculation.

Their bags were placed in the trunk by the driver, the door held open, and there was no choice but to move forward.

Saying goodbye once more, knowing her Mum was going to hold the tears in until they were safely out of sight, hurt a lot. Leaving home wasn't easy and she didn't feel ready, but there was no one to lean on now. Petunia wouldn't understand, she'd refuse to, and this was it.

This was it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy **The Marauders**! This story updates on Mondays.

―

The car wasn't the only part of the trip, rather it was a conduit to the main mode of transport; neither Lily nor Petunia was aware of that, their parents weren't either, yet they'd all been warned that not much was being told. Everything was safe and chaperoned, but that was all they knew.

They were taken to the station, Kings Cross, and already Petunia was having silent fits. Lily noticed the twitching and after all the reading she'd done she understood why. Kings Cross was a central part of the show, it was the launching point of everything. The first scene of the first episode happened here at a fictional platform called 9 ¾. There was even signage for it, as if it were real, and she noted several young ladies posing for selfies in front of the area. Petunia took one as well, Lily refrained, and soon they were being directed by a new guardian, one of those who pulled Lily from line a week back, to their own platform.

"It's a bit of a trip," the woman called Marcy said. "Lunch will be provided you, no worries. When we get where we're going another car will take us to the final destination."

That was all the explanation and though there was a brief phone call when their train was late, nothing more of merit happened. It was a ride like any other, a four hour trip to Glasgow.

Lily suspected the next time she took a train, if she made it onto the show, wouldn't be so calm or simple and if she didn't then this was all for nothing.

She'd hate for it to be wasted, Petunia would love for it to be over and forgotten, and the longer she spent thinking about it the less Lily wanted to give her sister the satisfaction.

It was about pride.

In all their lives Petunia was the one who took the lead. She was the eldest so it wasn't surprising, but Lily became something of a doormat. It wasn't that she went along all the time, but neither did she speak up often. She walked away from arguments, let Petunia have the last word, and for once she had a real opportunity to assert herself. She wasn't Petunia's shadow anymore, those days were long gone; the younger sister, who wanted to be just like the elder, grew up.

Lily thought that might be part of the biggest fights between them. Their relationship changed so much when Petunia became a teenager, when she started ditching Lily for her own friends and plans involving boys. They drifted apart and never had a reconciliation moment. Their interests remained separated and so did they.

The older they got the more different they were and it was hard to be close when they held such diverging views.

Petunia cared about having security in her future, she had dreams of being the ultimate housewife. Married to a rich man who went away to work each morning and she would be left to take care of the house, perhaps hire a nanny someday, and shopping would be her pastime. She already spent hours watching those home shopping network channels, commenting on what she wanted and whether the prices were good enough.

Gossiping with the neighbourhood wives about other neighbourhood wives.

Lily didn't know what she wanted, but that wasn't it. She didn't have anything against buying entirely useless items and bragging about it, but she'd always thought she should aspire to something else.

She just never knew _what_ and that was another point of contention between herself and her sister. One of them knew what she wanted, the other didn't have a clue and honestly felt rotten about it. She could degrade Petunia's choices, but at least she had a goal. Petty knew what she wanted and was going for it no matter what snide remarks Lily made; Petunia didn't care what she thought.

Perhaps that was the final nail in the coffin. Petunia was moving full force ahead, toward her own goals, and now Lily had an opportunity before her. One she'd never had before. It wasn't something she chose to go after, but that didn't invalidate it, right? The direction was still up to her. She didn't have to try her best, she could phone it in and give up before starting.

Or not.

What if she went all in? What if she took the bull by the horns and embraced the possibilities this could bring, the good and the bad?

Because nothing was all good. Petunia had a problem that Lily didn't, she was actually one for blind optimism when it came to herself. She never thought what might happen if that wealthy husband lost his money. She never considered that _she_ would be an object of housewife gossip.

Lily thought of things differently; she wondered if that was why it was so hard for her to think of the future. She couldn't help thinking of the negative and it always felt like that outweighed the positive.

Petunia cared for appearances and Lily would argue mightily that she didn't, but it wasn't true. She cared just as much and she took things personally even when she knew she shouldn't.

Insults especially, even unspoken ones. It was in the eyes. The way Petunia looked at her was so _mean_ , vengeful, wishing bad luck and failure on her. She didn't care what success could mean for Lily or even their family, she was too jealous.

She might get over it if Lily lost on purpose, eventually stop obsessing over the incident, but Petunia would never let it go completely and Lily didn't think her sister's preference worth much anymore.

This wasn't her fault, she'd not wanted to waste a day standing in the queue for a casting call she didn't care about. Petunia was the one who dragged her along, knowing full well how disinterested she was, and how many times had that happened in their lives? Too many to count.

Karma, universal justice, whatever, Petty was getting a dose of what came from forcing her whims on others. This one blew up in her face.

And who was Lily to stand in the way of a life lesson?

―

"I'll give you two a moment alone before we all part ways." Marcy thought she was being considerate. It would be hard on anyone to leave their family for such a long time and even though they'd both be in the same area, Lily and Petunia wouldn't be seeing each other much after this moment. Their schedules were completely different. A minute or two between sisters could make a big difference in how they handled the separation. They'd been rather silent on the train and within the car afterward, neither saying much as the hours passed.

Little did she know that, as her heels clicked away, she was facilitating the growth of a massive rift.

Lily waited for Petunia to say something, anything, to even look at her, but she didn't. Still petulant she stood stiff, arms crossed and head turned. If she would have spoken it might have been different.

But she didn't.

"Petunia," Lily said, yet there was no response. Not even a twitch. With an exhale doubt left the younger Evans and she prepared to dig herself into a hole there could be no climbing out of. "Petunia, I know you're angry with me and I know why you are. I know what you hope will happen and I thought about doing it. I thought about failing on purpose so this could go away, but the longer I thought the clearer the truth was. This won't ever end, will it? You'll rub it in for months, bring it up for years." She paused as her vision clouded; it wasn't sadness, but indignation that brought on the tears. "Just like you always do! If I step away for you, you'll twist it around in your head that you got what you wanted on your own merit, well, sorry Petty, but you didn't. More often than not you didn't."

She recalled her one tiny hint of acting experience. A small character in a school performance. Petunia wanted the role her sister was cast in and Lily made the mistake of surrendering it to her. Weeks on she wouldn't stop hinting that their director had second thoughts and that was Lily's inaugural experience with Petunia's worst fault:

Deflection of blame.

The insult was too much for the blond who whirled around, blue eyes icy. "Excuse me? Exactly what you trying to say right now, Lily? I'm sorry, I don't think I understand." The step she took forward was dangerous. "You'll have to say it in a way I can understand because apparently, you think I'm stupid."

"That's not what I said. You aren't stupid and that's what makes _this_ stupid. Acting like I've done something wrong when you know good and well I haven't. Wishing failure on me and yes, I know you are. It wasn't my fault and you know it! But, just like always, you pretend it is.

"It's never you, is it Pet? Always someone else. Well, fine. It'll be down to me now. It wasn't before, but whatever happens from here on out is all me. I won't step back for you this time, Petunia. I won't fail on purpose again and you'd best stop thinking I will or you'll be in for a monumental disappointment."

Petunia would have slapped her, Lily could feel the electric sting of fury in the air, but that was time up.

Words that may isolate them forever were said and they parted on those final notes.

―

"Right now your sister is having her tour of the sets," Marcy explained to Lily. "You'll have one eventually, but it isn't a priority yet."

They traveled by golf cart, Lily's carefully packed suitcase and bag in the back, cruising along a narrow, paved path.

It was raining.

Washing everything away, Lily thought. She normally avoided clichés like the plague, but it was too fitting to ignore.

Washing away Petunia, rage, guilt. Making her clean and fresh and new.

"First stop is the dorm. If you've read your packet-"

"I have."

"Good, good then you already know procedures. Anyone with more than a passing role stays and even if someone isn't staying they aren't to breathe a word about anything. I'm sure that seems extreme, I certainly thought so when I first became part of this project, and it still does," Marcy's laugh was short, but genuine. "But I understand why, even if I don't personally think it's all necessary. It definitely heightens the drama around the drama, though I've been concerned about all that myself. Seems too much, but that's the power of the teenage consumer for you."

Lily nodded along as if she perfectly understood and it was interesting to think of. In fact, she _did_ question the veil of secrecy surrounding The Marauders. For the main stars, it made a certain kind of sense, but why so many others? Marcy's conclusion rang true; it was all down to the teenagers and their ways of obsessive love.

The popularity of this show was comparable to other social phenomena.

The British Invasion within the United States for example, which Lily knew little about but her parents liked to recall it on occasion as they'd been State side at the time for schooling, and there were other instances of insanity among the young worldwide. It didn't often last long, but really The Marauders Moment might not either. It hadn't even been a year. Keeping everything so close to the vest could prolong interest; if ever curiosity waned they could drop the curtain, bring out the starring, strapping young men and all at once hearts would throb.

Money was the real motivator of course and by George if Petunia hadn't bought just about every officially licensed product available! Her friends behaved the same way.

Well, what Heather Hollis was doing was working, there was no denying it.

"So, you'll be here for the two month trial period, but I don't mind telling you Heather's never been wrong about a talent. Not once. No one she's personally brought on has disappointed so you should prepare yourself to be staying awhile. Doesn't mean you won't see your family again or anything, no worries there, but try to be mentally and emotionally ready for a long-term contract."

How she was to do that Lily had no idea. She supposed it was like being a boarding student, but she never was so she didn't have that experience for help.

"There's no break time for you. You'll put your things away and go straight to the training room for orientation. You've got the map and your schedule, yes? Your pass?"

"Yes." Very detailed it was too; she didn't have any fears about finding her way around. It even provided how long it should take to get from one place to another. The pass was to be worn at all times, kept within a clear plastic holder & on a lanyard around her neck.

"Right, so no excuses excepting serious illness or injury, neither of which should be an issue." A turn down a side road. "You've your key, your baggage, and here we are now. Off you go!"

Lily was deposited, along with her luggage and room key, in front of a large, rectangular red brick building. Four floors, with a roof that seemed to have a garden, and there was also a basement area but she'd have no business there. This was where everyone stayed. All the young actors, girls on a floor and boys on another, plus scattered adults who were charged with keeping them in line were within.

And she was the new girl.

But, she thought they must be better than that. Professionals who didn't have time to worry over every addition to the cast. Surely all would be well, she would be fine, and nothing too terrible would happen.

Surely.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy **The Marauders**! This story updates on Mondays. Thanks for reading, following, favouriting & reviewing so far!

―

Lily's room was in a very specific place. On this floor, in this hall, there were only six private spaces. She realized this was something of distinction because she'd taken the time to traverse the halls and stairways rather than use elevators. She wanted to see, to learn and know.

The entrance area was just that, an entrance. There was a little shop with things like toothbrushes and hair ties for sale, a person behind a desk who greeted her cheerfully and told her where to go, and it housed the sickbay in case one was ever ill. The main meeting area was there as well and there were a few boys and girls gathered when she passed, though none noticed her presence.

All the regular rooms were for two, she'd found that out by peeking into many an open doorway, and none of them large by any means. There was room enough, nothing to sneeze at really, but just for beds and desks. There was a communal bathing space, stalls with toilets and others with showers, and a kitchenette area with microwaves and a television for each sex-specific floor.

Snooping.

During this time of day virtually no one was around so it was safe to sleuth around a bit. Everyone was either training, filming, or getting ready to film. Some were schooling.

She wasn't caught and felt rather proud of it.

But now she stood at the end of the hall where _her_ room was and she immediately knew it was different. She wondered if this was an intimidation tactic, guessed it wasn't supposed to be, but that was the effect it was having on her. It was probably meant to tempt her. To make her want to stay.

Well, _it_ did and _she_ did, but she was also facing a moment of alarming realisation.

Her role wasn't to be small.

She'd thought she understood that before, but this was a startling marker of the truth.

There were four doors on either side of the hall situated directly across from each other and nameplates beside each. One for each of the Marauders.

Sirius Black.

James Potter.

Remus Lupin.

Peter Pettigrew.

There was one more door by the elevator, and emergency staircase, that led to the room of their sitter.

The last door, at the end of the hall and behind double doors, had a brand new nameplate. It was so shiny it glinted in the light of the hall and she could read it from the other end of the corridor.

Lily Evans.

Terrifying.

Lily was frightened. She didn't even want to touch the door handles. This was too much for her. She was sixteen! She wasn't prepared to be put in a place of distinction like this. She didn't deserve it. She'd done nothing. She hadn't wanted any part of this.

 _Petunia_ wanted this.

The thought of her sister sent a shot into Lily's heart. She remembered all she'd said, her declarations. In the moment it seemed so justified, now she felt bad for the way she flung her words around, but there would be no opportunity for apologetic reconciliation. Petty wouldn't accept anyway.

Even though it hurt and she regretted the way she spoke, she wasn't repenting the essence of what she said. It was all true and she'd made her choice with Petunia standing as unwilling witness.

Lily was no quitter.

It took several deep breaths, and a stern talking to, to make her slide the keycard to unlock the door, and step into the room with an audible gulp, which got stuck in her throat and became a cough, as the sight made her stumble back again.

It was done in Gryffindor colours, she knew that from her informational packet. Red and gold. She'd thought the scheme would be obnoxious, overbearing, but it wasn't here. The colours complemented each other so well and she instantly loved it.

Taking it all in was hard. It wasn't that anything looked expensive or over the top, it was just more than she'd expected. More than others had. Her room was more modest hotel suite than school dormitory with its own bathroom and kitchenette.

With another breath, she glanced at the bedside clock. She still had time, but not much and needed to get a move on so she wouldn't be late for her first training session.

A more thorough inspection of her living space would have to wait.

―

Lily arrived at the building used for various classes with time to spare. Whenever she wasn't on set, if she made it that far, she'd be here. It wasn't deserted like the dormitories were and her first taste of life as a possible starring role was a little bitter.

She'd told herself it _wouldn't_ be the same as heading to an actual boarding school. Not a place where cliques existed, where gossip was a main source of entertainment.

She'd been lying to herself and she knew it, comforting herself, trying to put worries aside so she could at least make up her mind to work toward the goal. That was half the battle, right? The next part was sticking to it.

And it wasn't going to be easy, she could see that already.

People didn't fall silent and stare, it wasn't quite that bad, but they did look and a few times voices dropped to whispers while she was still in earshot. She didn't like it, not at all, being talked about. Once more it came to mind that this wasn't something she volunteered for, but Lily's strong stubborn streak told her to keep walking. She wasn't there to make friends, she was there to make something of herself.

Those thoughts kept her steps steady all the way to the designated room. In her mind, she was shaking in her trainers, but on the outside, she looked confident enough to avoid suspicion. A little unsure probably, but that was to be expected.

" _... Heather's never been wrong about a talent. Not once."_

Marcy's words came back to her as nerves grew, capped a lid on increasing fear. Heather Hollis knew what she was doing, she was the kind of person who saw talent even if the talented didn't know it was there yet.

"She picked me for a reason," Lily muttered quickly. "For a reason."

One deep breath later she was pushing open the door to her acting classroom, hoping this first meeting with her possible co-stars wouldn't be horrible and wondering exactly _who_ she was about to meet. Would it be the Marauders themselves or others?

To her delighted shock it was neither; rather a single, elderly gentleman stood on the other side of the threshold and Lily recognised him not from the show, though he was also part of the cast, but from her mother's raptures over theatre.

Albus Dumbledore.

And so the first words out of her mouth, because she'd truly wondered many times before, were, "Is that your _real_ name?" As opposed to a stage name, but the moment the question escaped Lily turned as red as her hair. How rude and unoriginal was that? This wasn't just anybody, this was Albus Dumbledore! A renown man of the stage!

However, he didn't seem at all perturbed. Instead, enigmatic blue eyes sparkled behind spectacles and his mouth turned up at the corners as he answered, "Indeed it is, though here they've given me a rather ridiculous middle stretch. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," he recited. "Rather a mouthful, isn't it?"

"S'pose so." All she could do now was mumble. Maybe she'd made a mistake after all; she wasn't cut out for this. Starstruck already and wanting the ground to open up beneath so it could swallow her whole.

Her mum would never forgive her for this monumental error.

"And you are Lily Evans," he continued as though she'd not just made a fool of herself. "Here at the request of our director who does many things."

She thought that must be the difference between a true actor and someone only playing at it. He could keep going, no matter how stupid she proved to be.

But she still had to try.

"I didn't want to," she answered quickly, internally screaming at herself to just _lie_. Why in the world did she tell the truth when stressed? Why? _Why?_ "My sister was the one... The one who wanted this." Now _tears_? What the hell was wrong with her!? How could she tear up at a time like this? Well, she refused to cry; that wasn't happening. She blinked the moisture back, though from his kind smile she suspected he caught the near miss. "She's so angry with me, furious really, I made it a thousand times worse just a little while ago. I keep telling myself not to feel bad, it's not my fault and I know it's not. It's not. And now I want to do my best, but I don't even know how and I never thought of acting at all and I guess I don't have any idea what to do with myself in any capacity and-and-" and that was all she had so she slid into silence. Defeated, humiliated silence.

Even then, Dumbledore didn't appear discomposed. "Honesty is such a rare trait, don't you think?"

She couldn't even nod, she'd turned her head with hopes of hiding her blazing face with the few strands of hair escaping her ponytail. How Lily wished she'd not pulled it up!

"So rare that we sometimes find shame in ourselves for speaking truth. You've nothing to be ashamed of, Miss Evans. As it is Heather did explain some of the circumstances to me. Your sister is the fan, not you, but she pulled you along to the casting call, is that right?"

A tiny tilt of the head.

"I don't know what you said to your sister and I can't tell you how she's taken it, but if it was the truth, even if you wish you hadn't spoken it so harshly, then I think in time that will be known to her. How she reacts can't be predicted, but don't lose hope." She started when his hand touched her head, felt like a little girl looking to her grandfather; Dumbledore really did remind her of him. Wise. She'd always thought Grandfather so astoundingly wise and kind. "For now, do what you can with the opportunities before you. What will you do, Miss Evans?"

Cry in a corner.

"I-"

Give up and go home.

"I-"

Let Petunia have the last, spiteful laugh.

"I'll... do my best."

She honestly thought for a moment he _was_ her grandfather when he said, "That's all anyone can ask of another person."

―

It was a long session and Dumbledore wasn't the only person she had a lesson with that day. She met Minerva McGonagall, another well known of the stage who was part of The Marauders as a professor, and she wasn't as overtly benevolent as Dumbledore. She was one for blunt honesty; initially Lily thought she'd have a hard time with the older woman, she called forth an image of a primary teacher Lily particularly disliked, but McGonagall wasn't mean-spirited. Her critical statements were never without sound reasoning and she always explained herself fully.

What Lily remembered from childhood was simply being punished without explanation. She supposed it was harder to deal with a roomful of spirited children than one-on-one, but why be a teacher of the youngest then?

In any case, she also met with a makeup artist, wardrobe creator, and her personal tutor. By the end of it, her stomach was rumbling so severely that she forgot to be nervous about entering the cafeteria; she'd had lunch on the train, but that was many hours ago and she was hardly able to stomach a thing.

It wasn't until she was in the room, so full of chatter and people she didn't know, that nerves returned. Even then she was too hungry to care much; at the least, she knew where to sit. All houses, as described in the television programme, sat together. She was a Gryffindor; their section was designated with the corresponding colours and a lion on a pair of vertical flags.

The setup was interesting. Four squares of space for each house and another for professors; others involved in the production were around too but scattered.

They really took the show seriously.

Lily wasn't the last to enter the room, nor the first, and that was a source of some comfort. She was able to follow a group to the line, take a tray and load up with a grilled chicken caesar salad, some kind of fruit plus veggie green drink, and small chocolate parfait.

If nothing else she'd at least get good food out of this.

The age-old struggle of deciding where to sit had just begun when someone grabbed her arm. She'd been heading for the Gryffindor area, mentally calculating where the best spot to take would be. Should she try to integrate herself with some group of girls already seated? Maybe it would be better to sit at an empty table. But, wouldn't that be labeling herself an outcast?

Why did this have to be so difficult?!

It was just as the complaint rolled through her mind that the stranger took her arm.

"Mary Macdonald," the brown-haired girl introduced herself.

"Oh!" The name held meaning. Another actress, a newcomer like herself, and fellow Gryffindor. They had shared backstory. "Lily Evans."

Macdonald snorted a laugh. "Yeah, I guessed. You're rather easy to pick out. Sit with me?"

A sigh of relief escaped, "Of course."

They took free places, trays clattering lightly against tabletop, and Mary was the first to speak again.

"Hard first day, eh?"

A forkful of lettuce paused on it's way to lips. "Sort of. More overwhelming than anything."

"You're not joking," Mary sat back in her chair with a dramatic sigh. "I never dreamed I'd actually be picked out of that massive queue. Outside for hours."

"You're telling me," Lily muttered. She eyed Macdonald, wondered if she should tell her the truth of her situation.

"What were you aiming for? Not what you got I expect!"

"Actually, no. Not even a little bit. I didn't want to be there at all."

"What?!" Disbelief.

"I know, right?"

"No, but, really? You weren't there for the casting call?" She was incredulous. "What were doing then?"

"My sister dragged me along. I wanted to stay home, I was dreading being in the sun like that. You can imagine how easily I burn..."

"You seriously weren't trying for a part? Not even a little?"

Lily shook her head. "Not even a little."

Mary let out a low whistle. "Wow. That's- Wow," a slight frown came to her face. "What did your sister do?"

"Lose her mind. She's blaming me to this very moment."

"That's awful," Mary murmured, sympathetic. "I can't imagine."

"I thought about not doing this, sort of handing the win to her," Lily revealed. "But that wouldn't have solved the actual problem. I think I might've handled it badly though. Had a rough parting."

Shoulder length brunette tresses swung forward with a knowing nod. "Unavoidable."

"She's here too, Petunia. I think it's made her even angrier though, she thinks its... I mean," she sighed. "I guess it is. A pity part."

Mary winced. "Ouch. Ah, that would be the worst," she considered the problem and shook her head slowly. "I can't see what there is for you to do about it though. You didn't want to go in the first place. I'll bet that makes her even madder."

"I'm positive. She wants to blame me, can't honestly, and that's what pushed it over the edge."

"On top of that your _part_. It's what everyone wanted."

Lily put her forehead down on the table, supper momentarily forgotten. "I'm trying not to think about that," she grumbled. She sat up suddenly, a hint of panic in her tone. "Do you resent me, too?"

Mary laughed aloud. "Merlin, no." Lily recognised the phrase; Petunia spouted it often. "I mean I did a little at first, but I would've felt that way about anyone who got it. I don't consider myself a grudge holder and anyway, after I thought about it, I realised this is probably better. I'm no pro."

"Neither am I!" Lily moaned.

Another laugh. "Which is why I don't envy you."

Food consumption began in earnest then and talk fell silent in favour of eating, but when they'd moved to their respective desserts, Lily her chocolate parfait and Mary a small strawberry shortcake, something of a commotion disrupted the relative quiet of the dining hall.

Lily wouldn't have cared to look if not for Mary's mouth dropping open, so she turned, didn't recognise what was happening, and meant to go back to her parfait when an unknown male voice called out to her, "Evans!"

Mary kicked her beneath the table and Lily turned again, but that gave her no more information except that now she noticed Petunia, seething in the background.

"Who and what-"

"Marauders," Mary hissed quickly. "And Potter just called to you! Merlin, I would be dead if I was you. Death by star struck. I could _faint_ right now."

"Which ones Potter," Lily whispered desperately. She couldn't even concentrate on the boys, Petunia's fury was all she could see. "Pet is there, furious of course. The thin blond."

"I see her," Mary was speaking quickly. "You really weren't a fan, huh? But they're coming this way and Potter wants to talk to you. Glasses. Go!" She kicked her again. "Get up and go, foolish girl!"

"Petunia will murder me for sure!" Lily argued and now the group was coming her way so she flew around to stare wildly at Mary. She guessed they'd all been off filming a scene, returned for dinner.

"Not in front of her idols she won't. Just think it's like your first part. Act like you know what you're doing!"

"I am _not_ prepared for-"

"Evans."

He was right behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Enjoy **The Marauders**! This story updates on Mondays.

―

James Potter didn't have a crush on Lily Evans, he really didn't.

She was just a bloody stunner.

"Holy _fuck_ ," he muttered at first glance. Remus heard him, so did Sirius who elbowed him in the gut. Peter was already moving toward the food.

Her sister didn't do her justice, not at all. Jealousy, he understood now, kept her quiet. She was a chatty bint, Petunia Evans, a real big fan and he was actually flattered, but it was a pain at the same time. They were all like that, the extra girls. Clingy, attention starved, and irritated they'd not been given more important roles, they all held hope of making some kind splash.

Hadn't happened yet, but they all thought they could break that streak by overacting.

Whatever the case Petunia wouldn't be around long, but her younger, better-looking sister would if he had anything to say about it.

Green eyes, sparkling like emeralds, as she turned to look for just a moment. He noticed her choice of dessert, a chocolate parfait.

"Evans!"

He'd not meant to call out to her, but it happened and she turned once more, apparently wasn't sure who spoke to her and a conversation began between herself and her seatmate. It looked to him she'd noticed her sister who was, likely, not so happy with his acknowledgment of the redhead. A quick glance behind proved the truth of his thought; Petunia was infuriated. He didn't know her well, but there was no mistaking the death glare she sent toward the other Evans.

What was it Petunia said about her? Lily didn't watch the show, she wasn't a fan.

The blond must have thought those would be points against the younger, but they weren't. Not for him anyway. It was hard to meet anyone who didn't know about The Marauders, let alone a teenage girl who wasn't at least a viewer. Knowing Lily Evans wasn't going to start asking him to quote lines or divulge plot secretes, knowing she didn't already equate him with his telly character counterpart, was refreshing.

She wasn't an obsessive psycho.

―

"Evans."

She still didn't know how to answer, he was right on top of her now, and in her haste to be done with it she responded in kind, "Potter."

Her tone was harsh, she could hear the irritation in her own voice. It wasn't _him_ exactly, it was everything. Her. Not knowing what to do or how to behave, she'd never faced this sort of situation. Potter was famous, wasn't she supposed to act differently around people of that standing?

More than him, Petunia. Petunia was enraged! Livid. Staring her down, looking like she wanted to launch forward for a fight. As if this was somehow _her_ fault.

Just like before, putting blame where it didn't belong, and all at once Lily remembered her declaration. This wasn't on her. She'd not asked for any of it. Cards were drawn, chips fell, and now she had to handle what life threw at her. She could do this. Petunia wasn't in control here.

"Was there something you needed?" Lily was shocked by how calm she sounded. The panic wasn't gone; maybe she really was a natural actress? That was hoping for too much, she thought. She had to get through this meeting first.

"Yeah, actually," he pulled over a chair, set it backward, and took a seat. Evans seemed more composed now, he supposed it was just the shock of it all. He'd been in a similar state after learning how well received the show was at the start. It was crazy. Bonkers to think of how many millions of fans he suddenly had. It could have easily gone to his head, as it was he still had moments of egoism though he certainly wasn't as bad as Sirius, the way the whole thing was staged helped keep them all grounded. "I needed to meet you."

Was he flirting? A quick glance at Petunia said _she_ thought so and she was furious.

"Had to happen sometime."

Lily breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Maybe he wasn't. He probably wasn't, right? Potter didn't need to flirt with her.

"Anyway," he held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Evans."

With a nod, she took the offered greeting and shook. "You too, Potter. I guess we'll be seeing more of each other soon enough."

"Right," he stood, stepped away. "Later, Evans."

And that was it. She could hardly believe she'd lived through it and Petunia was still angry, but she didn't stick around. Once Potter moved on so did she, not to the same place as The Marauders, but to sit with others who had background parts.

"You did it!" Mary enthused, standing slightly and reaching across the table to shake her new friend by the shoulders. "Damn what I'd give to be you right now!"

"What I'd give to _not_ be me right now..." was the muttered answer. "I don't know how I'm alive."

"But you are. You shook hands with James Potter!"

Green found brown. "Yeah, a handshake. That's all it was, right?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "If that's what you need to tell yourself, go for it."

"Thinking of it," Lily paused. "He didn't say anything to you, did he?" Her eyes narrowed. "Rude bugger."

"Oh Merlin," Mary sighed as she sat again. "Whatever. I couldn't have spoken without stuttering anyway. If it doesn't bother me then-"

"That doesn't stop it being rude!"

"You're just looking for a reason to be mad at him," she accused, "because you're still in denial. It's fine. It's not like he purposely ignored me, he just had a goal already in mind. Merlin, you know most girls would be over the moon over that. Being the only one James Potter could see."

"Stop it," Lily put her chin in her hand, turned to watch the group of famous boys meander toward the food. "That's not how it was at all."

"That's exactly how it was."

"Think what you will," Lily looked at her parfait, but now it made her stomach turn. "Can't eat the rest of this," she said regretfully.

"No? Well, give it here. No use wasting it."

―

After lunch, Lily had another meeting with an adult. This time acting wasn't the focus, instead magic took centre stage; she was taught about the way it worked in the show. Muggles. Witches and Wizards. Squibs. They even quizzed her on it.

Now, she was free to do as she pleased, but all she wanted was to nap until dinner. Yet, upon returning to her room, she found she couldn't settle. Mary's ridiculous assertions were revolving in her mind.

It wasn't like that.

It wasn't.

It wouldn't make sense for it to be! No. No, it was stupid to even entertain the idea. Mary was having one of those fangirl moments and Lily wasn't one of those so it didn't apply.

Potter was rude to ignore Mary and she didn't care because he was one of her idols, dismissed his treatment. Well, Lily wasn't going to do that. She'd never been a fan of people who were wrapped up in themselves and Potter was no different. He didn't get a pass just because of his fame.

The thoughts wouldn't leave her and so, rather than waste time fruitlessly trying to rest, she set to putting away her personal effects and then decided to make a call home. Her room was equipped with its own line and she would have used her cell, but it'd died hours ago. In her state of desperation, she'd forgotten to charge it during the night.

Her mum answered on the second ring, probably informed of the number in papers Lily'd not had the strength to look at.

"Lily! Oh sweetheart, how are you? Are you well? What about Petunia? Is she there with you and how was everything, are you doing fine? What about-"

"Mum!" Lily interrupted the stream. "Wait a minute, would you? I'm...fine enough."

"Overwhelmed I expect, but it's really an opportunity Lily and you don't have to do it, we won't be upset if you come home, but still you could at least-"

"MUM!" The shout silenced the elder. "I'm trying to tell you that I'm giving it a go. I don't know how I'll do, but I realized that if I give up it'll only be for Petunia and she won't appreciate it. You asked if she was with me," a deep breath. "She's not. She's furious and livid and she hates my guts right now."

"Oh, Lily," the sigh was one of resignation.

"There's no winning with her for me," she said firmly. "The best I can do is _my_ best. Please don't ask me about Pet because I don't know what to say of her except that she's about lost her mind over all this."

"If I'd known how she would take it..." another sigh. "But I didn't. No one knew it would be so serious and even so it wasn't about her. I know she's making it seem that way, but it isn't. Lily, you just do what's right for you, you hear me? Your father and I will be the ones to deal with Petty. She's hurt, but that isn't your fault."

"You might not say that if you knew what I said to her earlier," Lily muttered.

Her mother's chuckle had a bitter tinge. "No matter what came out of your mouth it wouldn't have placated her. You may have made her a bit angrier, but since you've left I've had time to think on it. You've gotten the short end of the stick a few times when it comes to your sister, I can't deny that. It's part of being a family, giving things up for one another. However," she paused. "There comes a time when that's not the right thing to do anymore. You aren't your sister's keeper, nor is she yours. Neither of you should stand in the way of the other when it comes to good opportunities.

"Petunia is having a hard time, Lily. It was a big shock to her. I don't think she expected to get a lead role herself, dreamed of it of course, but... But for you to get it was something she'd never thought of. She knows you didn't steal it, dearest, but right now it's easier for her to blame you. I think, in time, she'll move past it."

"You don't sound so sure." She really didn't. There was more than a hint of concern in her mother's tone.

"Try not to be glass half empty, okay? Don't expect the worst from her and she might surprise you!"

Forced cheer. Her mother knew Petunia well and so did Lily. Failure was the only acceptable outcome to the blond; if Lily succeeded it would be the start of a cold war.

Still, she allowed the conversation to end on that lighter note. It _would_ be better to hold out hope; Petunia couldn't stay mad forever, could she? At some point, the immaturity of it all would strike her. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but eventually.

A knock on the door startled her back to reality and she pulled it open to greet Heather Hollis.

"Hullo, Lily." A cheerful salutation. "Just stopping by to see how you're finding things. May I come in?"

"Oh," Lily stepped back. "Of course, I mean...Yeah?"

How was she supposed to speak to this woman? With respect, surely, but she'd flung accusations at her the last time they met. She'd thought of her as 'Boss Lady' and still did. Hollis was in charge of everything.

Heather moved into the room, saying, "I overheard the tongue lashing you gave your sister earlier and I must say I was a bit surprised. I'd heard of the anger associated with red-heads, but I try not to presume stereotypes true."

Lily cringed, but at least Hollis knew her decision already; she didn't have to explain herself.

"So it seems you've decided to give it a go, eh? Lily Evans is going to work hard to make something of herself despite her sister's ire?"

The younger girl released a quick exhale. "Yes. That's my plan." There was no use denying it.

"Good. I thought you'd rise to the challenge. And you've met Potter? What did you think of him?"

"He's impolite," the words left her mouth without permission and she felt her eyes widen, shocked at her own thoughtlessness, but Hollis was laughing.

"He's not trying to be," she snorted. "But I'm not surprised you think so." It took a moment longer for her to sober and she wiped away a tear before speaking again. "Ooo, alright," one more cough to keep laughter at bay, "I expected that too, it's just funny to hear you say it. Anyway," she turned for the door with another snort, "I've no doubt that if you really do work your hardest you'll do perfectly with the screen test. It's not going to be easy, but I've got complete confidence in you."

―

Lily wasn't sure Heather Hollis was making the right decision, putting so much faith in her. She was sixteen! Weren't girls her age known for being fickle? There was pressure here, a kind she'd never faced before. Grades were one thing, but this was school stress plus so much more.

It wasn't that she couldn't hold up, in fact, she did her prizewinning work under strain, but it also made her short-tempered. More likely to quit. If she didn't she could pull through with stunning colours, but that was a big 'if'.

All of this was more than she wanted to deal with. Petunia's fury, the judging eyes of potential co-stars, the fear of what stardom might bring.

And she was on her own.

There was no one here to stand with her. Mary Macdonald was almost a friend, but even she wasn't in a position to truly sympathise. She didn't know what it was like to have a sister push her aside in jealousy. She didn't have to worry about the possibility of reaching international fame.

Why didn't anyone talk to her about that? Hollis was only worried about her getting the part, not what came after.

Lily supposed there was a plan in place; if it happened she'd be under the same rules The Marauders lived with, like all those with regular appearances. Hidden from the world like she was too special for them or something.

It was a strange thought. Even though she understood the purposes behind it, it was still odd to think of. What kind of impact was that having on them? Was it better this way? She couldn't know, no one could. Until all was said and done they'd only be able to guess.

The question was whether or not she could do it. When the show started no one knew how big it would get, how popular the characters would become. She had an advantage.

She could predict the future based on the past.

Lily Evans, the character, wouldn't be universally loved. She probably wouldn't be wanted at all. There were already favourites among the viewers, differing opinions sure but everyone had their tops. Evans wasn't one of them.

Hints were dropped about someone new coming to Hogwarts, a person Lily knew would be a precursor of the darkness to come, but could the audiences accept it?

"It all depends..." she muttered. "On the writing. The directing."

She could be the best actress in the world, but that wouldn't matter to the viewers if her character was badly managed.

It was so much to think about, more than she'd ever considered before. The whole thing was batty! Having to consider others this way... Petunia was the one who worried over perceptions, not her. Yet all of a sudden that was a big deal, it meant a lot. This was about her future, about being able to step outside without being hounded by mad teens. Would she need protection? Bodyguards trained in martial arts? Ninjas?!

Maybe that was a bit ridiculous, but still. The sentiment remained, concern was merited.

Those were questions she needed answers to. She intended to work hard, but without peace of mind, it would be all the more difficult to succeed.

―

As it turned out, Lily's anxiety was the subject of her next meeting. After her restless downtime, she was back into lessons and her next was a meeting with the woman who would be her personal handler, shepherding her to and from locations so as to keep on schedule, along with a security man if she became a regular on set. That whole conversation was about the way she'd be looked after.

There was so much involved that she could hardly keep up; her mind struggled to understand the implications of it all. It was almost as if she'd have a babysitter, a woman constantly keeping tabs on what she did and where she went.

Speaking of where she'd go there would be no gallivanting, no jaunts into the city. The shroud of secrecy surrounding The Marauders was strictly enforced, the talents keep on a short leash.

Once more Lily was able to accept some of it as necessary, for a safeties sake, but otherwise, it seemed too much. It was one thing to require an attendant, someone else for security purposes, but all the rest? Overkill in her opinion.

But her opinion didn't matter. She wasn't running this show, Heather Hollis, along with advertisers who didn't want to deal with scandals involving teenage actors and actresses, was in charge.

It was explained to Lily in plain terms. There were lucrative deals, product promotions and the like, and no one was willing to risk it for a moment's stupidity.

Lily'd always thought she had a good head on her shoulders, her parents both said so. She wasn't one to jump aboard bandwagons or to act without restraint. Petunia would argue against that, but neither girl was liable to be found in a compromising position.

That didn't matter here. Past behaviour was nothing. The measures were preventative and so obviously non-negotiable that Lily didn't even try to fight it. What could she say? The only way out was to quit and she'd already made a decision on that front.

She wasn't going to back down and that meant she'd have to live with the rules.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Enjoy **The Marauders**! This story updates on Mondays.

―

On her first full day of 'work,' Lily met her handler.

Kendra Lewis was a bottle blond and not at all good with children. Honestly, Lily didn't know what the hell the woman was doing in this position. She couldn't possibly enjoy towing a sixteen-year-old girl around all day long and Lily certainly didn't enjoy _her_ company.

Lewis was taciturn, to say the least. Monosyllabic and monotone. "Come, Evans," she would say and Lily would trail after her. How a twenty-something woman came to behave so coldly, toward a person who'd been nothing but pleasant, she had no idea.

They weren't to be friends, Lily supposed. This was a working relationship at best and she shouldn't expect anything more.

Still, each time Kendra Lewis said, "Come, Evans," her irritation grew.

It was incremental and she thought she might be able to last the day, but the idea of dealing with it _every day,_ from here on out, was almost unbearable. Her only hope was that it'd be less of a bother with time. She was loath to start making complaints like some spoiled starlet; she wasn't even technically part of the cast yet. The last thing she needed was to start rumours of diva behaviour.

No, she could put up with Lewis despite how insufferable her nasally tone was when she insisted on calling for her with, "Come, Evans."

Ditching Kendra wouldn't be acceptable. Besides, she'd taken the schedule and Lily'd not seen it once since.

The lunch hour was a welcome reprieve; so far her day was much the same as the last, meeting members of the cast and others responsible for making production run smoothly. Later she'd have a few hours of school, but as she sat with Mary she tried not to think of all the things on the horizon.

"There's your sister," Mary said, pointing a forkful of salad in the direction of the entrance. "Seems well enough."

Lily sighed in her bite of roast beef sandwich. "As long as she's not thinking of me she'll be fine. She might be to the point of pretending I don't exist."

Mary observed the blond a moment longer, noted that while her blue eyes definitely passed over their table she didn't react. "Looks like it."

"It's for the best."

There was nothing to be done about Petunia anymore. Nothing could be said, no apologies would fix things now. Ignoring one another was all they could do.

So, Lily did too. Dismissing Petunia's presence as incidental she continued eating, thinking of what the rest of her day would hold.

The night before saw her asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was too worn out by everything to feel homesick and she hoped the upcoming night would be the same. She was one of those kids who had a hard time at sleepovers two houses down, missing her bed and her pillows. Her room. Didn't like not having a parent to complain to if she woke at midnight.

"I still can't believe you didn't want a part at all," Mary snorted. "What kind of luck is that?"

"A cosmic joke, most likely," Lily groused. "What else could it be? That's too coincidental. Some unwritten universal rule that only applies when it wants to. I should have knocked on wood before leaving the house, but who the hell would think this could happen? I didn't know I had anything to be concerned about!"

"What's it been like so far?"

"A pain. A major pain in the arse. Hopping from one place to another all day, never thought I'd miss sitting in a classroom but here I am."

Mary's smile was small. "Can't say I'm able to sympathise much. I film a little, have lessons, and I'm not here for much longer actually."

"Oh," green eyes widened in dismay. "Really? Why not?"

"I'll be back," she assured. "Once you're set in your part we'll have scenes to film together, but I'm nearly done with my bits for now."

"What am I supposed to do when you're gone? I've literally spoken to no one else...Except for Potter."

"I'll bet he'd be happy to keep you company," her tone was teasing.

"No."

"Lily, he definitely likes you."

"He doesn't even know me. If he likes me he's stupid."

"Does that make _you_ stupid for disliking him? You don't know him either."

"I-" It was an argument she couldn't have and the look of triumph on Mary's face sealed her doom. "Fine. I shouldn't pass judgment," a muttered acknowledgment of loss. A failing of hers, too quick to decide how she felt about people.

"He can't be too bad. Otherwise, there wouldn't be so many devotees among the cast."

"Now wait a minute," she put down the remnants of crust. "That means nothing. He's famous, they all are. They could be the worst gits in the world and no teenage girl would care so long as she got their attention." She eyed Mary and a thought occurred to her, suddenly it seemed so clear. "Oh my go-," she slapped palms to the tabletop. " _You're one of them._ You are, aren't you? Don't try to deny it!" She spoke in torment. "That blush! You're as red as my hair! You like them all don't you? Mary!"

"Well," she whispered furiously. "Well, I can't help it, can I? We don't pick and choose who we fancy. It's nothing more than skin deep anyway, I'm not bloody in love with any of them. It's little more than crushes."

"I should hope so!"

"For Merlin's sake, Lily. It's not wrong to like a celebrity or two. Everyone has their fantasy, don't they?"

"No! Stop there!" She held out a hand in a visible representation of her words. "I don't want to hear about any _fantasies_ involving Potter or Black or any of them. Or anyone. No one."

"Bloody hell," Mary laughed. "I'm not sure if you have a dirty mind or if you're a prude. It could go either way at this point."

"It's neither. Let's leave it, yeah? All done talking now and here comes Lewis so we really are done." She sighed as she stood, intent on moving before the dreaded words could be spoken again. "See you."

Macdonald was still snorting laughter as she walked away.

―

Class was hellish. It wasn't the lessons or the teacher, it was schoolmates; it was all too clear where people stood. They either wanted to be friends for the wrong reasons, thinking she had some special connection with the Marauder's group, or they immediately hated her for that same misguided idea. No one tried to hide the truth of it and Lily supposed that was something to be grateful for.

It made things uncomfortable, but she hoped that after this first day it wouldn't be so hard. It was all new, _she_ was new, and once everyone knew what to expect the hours would pass smoothly.

Maybe not though. Maybe it would always be this way. Maybe there would always be jealousy in the eyes of the girls, maybe she would never be able to be friends with any of them because there would always be a question of motives, maybe they'd always look at her like she'd stolen something from them. Like Petunia.

"Fine," she whispered waspishly. "That's fine." She could deal with that. She'd never known them before and now she never would, but it was nothing to her. Right? It didn't matter.

"Focus."

She just had to keep moving forward, centring on one task at a time and everything else, everybody else, could fall to the wayside.

The only person she could count on was herself. She couldn't rely on her sister for support, her parents were miles away, and she didn't know anyone except Mary Macdonald and _she_ was on her way out.

No matter how much Lily talked herself up though, it was still frightening. Being so far from home, pushed in a direction she'd never thought to take, was scary. Who knew where this road would lead? Hollis cared about her show and how well it did, but if everything went as planned then what did that mean?

Rubber-stamped merchandise. Fanfiction. False articles. People hounding her family for information.

Why didn't her parents think before signing those papers?! Why did they focus on the positive alone!? Life was never so one-sided!

But she was in class now and she needed to concentrate. The teachers switched out, composition began in earnest, and she didn't have time to dwell on the coming storm.

―

This day her lunch hour was scheduled to take place with those she shared backstory. That included a regular cast member, Severus Snape; he was another person she knew next to nothing about, but she supposed it was better that way. No preconceived ideas.

Aside from Snape was Mary, the two people playing her parents and a very mysterious man who was to kill them.

Lord Voldemort.

Lily didn't yet know much about the man, but she guessed that _wasn't_ his actual name. She was also in the dark as to his full story. All she knew was that he was a rising dark power and the reason her character was sent to Hogwarts.

Lewis had her in a golf cart after classes ended, brought her to a super secret, guarded, location and left her at the entrance of a walking path where she was escorted to a large, white tent. Within was Hollis, who waved her over, and made introductions.

"Lily Evans, meet your parents. Patricia and Reece."

She thought they looked like nice people. Patricia was the red-head of the pair, 'Dad' was a brunette; both looked to be in their late thirties. She recalled what she'd read of them. Reece was a wizard who married a muggle woman, that brought down the anger of his family and they lived an estranged, yet happy life within muggle society. Patricia's elderly parents were long since deceased and Lily was their only child.

However, just as she remembered the plot, a new script was passed into her hands and Hollis was speaking, "We've changed it up a bit and, ah, here she is now! The new addition!"

Lily turned to see who was entering the tent, only to find herself face-to-face with Petunia.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Enjoy **The Marauders**! This story updates on Mondays.

―

"Adding a bit of drama is always welcome on this show, plus it makes for deeper connections with the audience. Who doesn't have a sibling rivalry experience? Even if it's between a friend's family! Really great for connecting with viewers."

A sister. Now the character Lily had an elder sister, _her_ _elder sister_ , and the setting would mirror reality.

"Not a witch herself, Petunia has experienced understandable jealousy where her younger sister is concerned. However, it's all enhanced when their parents are killed and she blames Lily for it. In fact, it _isn't_ the fault of the youngest, but in the midst of tragedy, people make heedless accusations, looking for sense. In doing this Petunia extends blame to all of wizarding society and henceforth shuns magic!

"While Lily is taken into Hogwarts, she was previously taught at home by their father, Petunia, who is eighteen and has just returned from becoming engaged to find the family home in ruins, runs away with her suitor."

Honestly, Lily didn't know how to feel. This was sort of what Pet wanted, a larger role on the show, but not even close at the same time.

They'd not spoken; a trite nod of the head from both was all the greeting they gave one another. Lily knew those present could sense the true turmoil between them, but what was there to say?

Since Petunia's surprising entrance Snape arrived, deemed a childhood friend of Lily whom Petunia never got along with because he was also a wizard. The Snape family wasn't a good one, similarly composed as the Evans' with a wizard father and muggle mother, however, they were dirt poor and the man violent. Snape attended Hogwarts.

Severus had more than a passing interest in the dark arts and when Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort, used said magic to kill her parents, a rift formed between Snape and Evans. He wouldn't give it up and she refused to accept it. They would have a fight at school near the start of term and later on their friendship would be over for good.

The _real_ Severus Snape was from a family involved in the entertainment industry and Lily wasn't sure how she felt about him. He was certainly no James Potter. Really, they didn't speak much.

She spent her time with Mary, hiding out really. Weathering the storm. Trying not to be seen by Petunia who wasn't doing a great job pretending to be glad for her new role.

"How was your first acting class?" Mary asked.

"Both harder and easier than I thought it would be."

"And...that's all you have to say about it?"

"In the face of impending doom, it seems insignificant."

Mary's snort was cut short as she saw the death glare Petunia shot in their direction. "I was going to say it won't be that bad, but realized I can't make that promise."

Lily released a long exhale. "This is dangerous. She wants me dead. Really."

"She won't kill you though, that's actual murder. She won't be on the show, she'll be on the news as they put her in a straight jacket and wheel her into the mental ward."

The red-head groaned, "That might not stop her if she's really lost her mind."

"At least she'll be good at her part?"

"You're an optimist, huh?" Another sigh. "It'll make it more bearable for her, but if _I_ mess this up..."

A sharp inhale indicated Mary understood the implications. "Well, just take class seriously, yeah?"

With a bleak nod, Lily answered, "Right."

―

The next day saw Lily eating an exceptionally early breakfast and then heading into a classroom where she was met by Mary, who'd been there for twenty minutes already, Snape, her 'parents', and Petunia. Along with them were coaches she'd met during orientation.

Her role, and Petunia's, were of observers. The others were already well versed on their parts and acting in general. Well, Mary less so but she was still leagues ahead of the Evans'.

The sisters were seated at a table, along with a coach and those not on display, to watch the others practice. Scene dynamics were presented and then they had to take it from there.

Mary and Snape were up at the moment. Mary was sent out to talk to him on behalf of Lily, who didn't want to face him. It was autumn, only days after her parent's deaths, and she'd been placed in the McDonald house for care.

 _Mary stood with arms folded, lips pinched. "She doesn't want to talk to you."_

 _Snape was desperate. "Can't you just- Just bring her down! Only for a moment!"_

" _No! The poor girl's been through enough, more than enough! If she wants a day alone let her have it!"_

" _You have no idea-"_

" _And I don't need to! I know her family is gone and if she's not ready to talk to you then I don't care why! It doesn't matter, leave her be!"_

 _She turned to walk away, but the unwelcome visitor pitched forward, grabbing her by the arm, saying, "I just need to-"_

 _Mary turned a spin, pushed Snape back and he fell to the ground. "You just. You just. You just. It's all about you, Snape! You said you're her friend? Ha! Right. I don't believe it for a second! No friend bounces in during a time like this talking about themselves! Forget it! I won't let her out even if she wants to come!"_

 _With that, she ran back into the house._

Lily shook herself when it ended. Truly, she felt like she'd watched it happen on a screen. She supposed her active imagination, never more than an irritation to Petunia, would be her ally in the days to come.

She remembered what someone said to her yesterday, that Hollis liked to take an atypical approach to schooling new actors in the way of the art. Though there were professional coaches on set daily, assigned to the talents, ones who'd never had training were put through 'special' instruction. It was an exercise in osmosis that only worked about fifty-percent of the time, but Heather liked to try it whenever possible.

If that was the case, then between the two of them, herself and her sister, one of them would find out how to act this way. The other would require normal methods.

Lily glanced at Petunia, she didn't look near as interested as Lily thought she should. But, that didn't mean it wasn't working. Maybe Pet _was_ a natural and didn't need any of this. Maybe _Lily_ would be the one who couldn't act her way out of a paper bag.

The doubts rolled through her mind, made her twitchy and nervous for about three minutes as the next scene was discussed. Then she couldn't take it anymore and dismissed herself to the restroom for a moment of quiet falling apart.

But, she couldn't sit in the stall forever and forced herself to exit in a timely manner. However, upon leaving the women's, she was met by Severus Snape on what she immediately assumed was a pity rescue mission.

In fact, he wasn't and actually, the real Snape was nearly as awkward as his character, but against his better judgement, he felt inexplicably drawn to Lily Evans. It may have been her looks, she certainly wasn't ugly, but Severus prided himself on his maturity and making judgements based on appearance would be stupid.

So, it wasn't her red hair or her green eyes, but maybe it was her expression? What was it? Terrified?

When Lily saw her sister the night before the horror was real and he could only imagine the reasons behind it.

Truthfully, he was also on the receiving end of undeserved hate. Empathy drove him to meet her outside the toilets and say, "You don't need to panic."

Her small laugh was disbelieving. "You don't know what I'm up against."

"Not really, but what did you see? When you were watching the scene."

She stepped further out of the doorway, into the hall, and crossed to lean against the windowsill. The sky outside was clouded. People went here and there.

"I guess… It was like seeing it on T.V. Sort of."

"That means you could imagine it, right?"

"Yeah, but so what?" She turned to face him. "Maybe that doesn't mean anything."

"It does mean something. Aren't you the one who doesn't watch the show? But you could be absorbed in the story anyway. Half of acting is imagination. The rest is making it real."

"That's easy for you to say," was her muttered response as she whipped around again.

He took a deep breath; it seemed like she was worried about more than just her sister. "If you were really talking to a childhood friend right now, what would say to him?"

Another huff of a laugh and now her eyes were brighter. "What would I say? I'd say, 'You know Petty! You know how she is! If I mess this up it'll be the end of me, really! That's not exaggeration and you know it!'" She moved forward a step, stabbed him with her pointer finger. "I'd say, 'She'll never, ever, ever let me live it down! NEVER! But I don't know this show, I don't know how to act, and I don't know what the hell I'm doing here! It's her fault, this whole thing is her fault, but she still manages to blame me! How is that even possible?'" By the end of it, her voice had gone soft, but she regained strength with the thought of her 'friend' who should have known all that already. "And if you were my friend you'd know that! Acting's just imagination? What good is that to me?! Huh? What good?! That doesn't help me at all! What kind of friend are you anyway!?"

When moments passed in silence, and Lily's rant seemed finished, the hand he tentatively placed on her shoulder was immediately slapped away with an angry, "Don't touch me!" and she was clearly still upset. Her face was tinted cherry.

"Well, I don't know if this will make you feel any better," his tone was doubtful. "But that was basically acting and you did just fine."

Her whole self appeared to freeze.

She even stopped breathing.

―

Lily didn't feel any sort of confidence, she was still exceedingly pessimistic about the whole endeavour, yet somehow Severus Snape did feel a little like a friend after that.

Just a tiny bit.

Of course, any wind in her sail was blown away when, upon returning to the classroom, she was handed a page of script and told she'd be acting opposite Petunia.

Mary gave her a thumbs up, Snape a small shrug, and everything was tunnel vision. She could have sworn she was going to pass out. Her pounding heart was audible; couldn't anyone else hear it?

Breathing deeply through her nose, Lily took a moment to stare at a blank corner of the paper. Blank, empty. She just had to be like that. Snape said it was imagination she needed, not anything else. Imagine it and then make it real.

Who knew his words would be helpful so soon? Though, only if she put it into practice and she couldn't do that if she was having a meltdown.

Shoving her fears to the side, Lily looked to her instructions. She and Petunia were to have the doomed meeting outside their ruined family home.

What would happen if someone lost everything? _Really_ everything? To be blamed for it and to think, maybe, it _was_ your fault…

She didn't know how to do it.

The setup was kind to them. They'd face away from their viewers, as if their house was the wall on the other side of the room. They had all the time they needed to think it out.

Imagination. Imagine what, though? That she was a witch? That she could use magic, but couldn't save her parents when evil incarnate came for them? What did she do? Did she freeze and cower in terror?

She'd never declare herself the person who'd run into a burning building for a stranger, but then again maybe she would. And this was her family, not a stranger.

Being brave. Gryffindors were supposed to be brave. Was she brave?

But, it wasn't supposed to be her. It was a girl with her name, but not her. Another Lily Evans. Like, herself in another dimension. Science fiction stuff. What would another her do? Still her, but not her.

Stream of consciousness gently flowed into something less tangible, into another world that was almost her own but not quite. A world where she was herself, but not. Lily Evans on the ground, angry beyond belief because she fought her hardest and still lost because she wasn't fast enough or strong enough. She couldn't have saved them, _she couldn't_ , but couldn't she at least have avenged them? Couldn't she at least have scared one of the horrors?

A tall man, white as bone, who looked like a snake.

―

 _Gone. It was all gone._

" _What did you do?!"_

 _Lost. She lost, that was what she did. To something inhuman and he didn't even fight her. He was just there to watch the others. Dressed all in black they wore masks. Disapperated when the neighbours came out to see what all the fuss was about. Cowards._

" _You did this, didn't you?! Where's Mum and Dad?!" Petunia was shaking her and her tears were angry, too. "What did you do!?"_

" _What did I do?" her voice was small, yet strong. "I fought! I was here and you were gone! Like you always are now! Away with," she caught sight of the ring. A massive, glinting diamond in a yellow gold band._

" _Who the hell cares about that, you twit?! Where's Mum and Dad!"_

" _They're dead!" Her shout silenced Petunia. "Killed in their sleep, they didn't feel it," like that could be some consolation. Killed because she came in and disrupted whatever heinous torture the Death Eaters had planned._

 _Of course, it wasn't and Pet was thinking the same thing she was. "Why didn't you save them?" her voice was deadly quiet, eyes furious. "You're supposed to be so special, why didn't you-" she shook Lily again, harder than ever before, "-SAVE THEM?!"_

―

In the end Lily thought it might patch things up between them, both being good.

It didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Enjoy **The Marauders**! This story updates on Mondays.

 **Also another note!**

I'm looking for someone who has time, is a great artist & wants to draw a webtoon… I've got writing skillz, but z.e.r.o. perspective when it comes to drawing! This is just for fun, maybe we'd start a for our team & story(ies) at some point, but if you're interested then message me for more information!

―

"Well," Mary was awfully chipper. "At least Hollis keeps her 100% record. Never wrong about a talent before."

Snape didn't say anything to her after it was over, just went on with his day. She didn't expect him to anyway. If they were friends, and that was a big 'if', then it wasn't the sort of friendship that involved much acknowledgement.

What Mary didn't know was that once it was done, Lily felt like she could have been happy facing death. It was _so_ embarrassing! In the moment she didn't think about it, but afterwards? Horrendous.

"You didn't say much, but your expressions gave it all away, which is amazing honestly. I didn't think you'd be bad, not at all, but I couldn't have wished for a better performance of that. Like, I _saw_ when you noticed the ring."

Mary could talk all she wanted, Lily couldn't even imagine forming words again.

Peripherally, Kendra Lewis was going over the schedule with someone. Others were in and out of the room now. There was to be a screen test as soon as possible. Full blown with the set and everything.

"It'll be easy, trust me. With the world around you, it's like you're really there. I was rubbish when I first started, it wasn't until I was on set that I got better. Put me in my element."

Heather was ecstatic. She'd watched the whole thing on a live feed; happy with herself, Lily suspected, more than either sister, which was fine. She didn't care about Heather Hollis.

"Still," Mary sobered. "I'm really... stunned I guess."

Not by the acting abilities, but by Petunia's malice. It was palpable. She didn't care to hide it anymore. It wasn't what she said or did, it was what she _didn't_ say or do. There was zero warmth for Lily from Petty after their scene was done. It didn't matter that they both received praise, that wasn't good enough for Petunia, and Lily knew she'd put the final nail in the coffin. This was her chance to pull back, to let Petunia win, and she didn't do it.

She didn't regret it, but she wasn't content either. How could she be? It was like the scene mirrored reality.

"I mean I saw how mad she was when Potter talked to you that day, but _duh_ , of course, she'd be, right? I don't know, I didn't think it was that serious."

Lily finally spoke, "You couldn't have known how mad she really is at me."

"I know, but still. You didn't even want-"

"I know," she cut in. "That's why. I didn't want this, still don't, and she knows that. But that just makes it worse. Anyway," she stood, so did Mary. "There's nothing I can do about Petunia any more, if there ever was. I'm going to Lewis before she calls for me again, really can't stand her voice," she murmured.

"Yeah and I've got to get moving too, see you later then?"

Lily gave a nod and Mary left the room.

―

Petunia Evans didn't know if it was possible to be angrier than she was in that moment and she couldn't even pinpoint why it was so overwhelming, but she did know that Lily'd gone and done the one thing she couldn't ever forgive.

Of all the things over the last few weeks that made Petunia mad at her, there was still the hope that Lily might falter. That maybe the red-head would see how wrong all this was and understand. But, she didn't. Of course, she didn't. Lily never saw anything wrong with herself. Everything she did was justified and she thought this was too.

Overconfident.

Petunia swiped at her nose with a tissue, she was alone in the dormitory for the moment. Just a moment. She'd have to leave again shortly. It was hardly enough time to pull herself together.

For her own sister to take the thing she really wanted, how was it fair? How was she expected to bear up under that weight? Lily having the starring role. How could she act alongside her for even that one scene? And after that, when life went back to normal for _her_ , Lily would be here, and everyone would know how _special_ she was.

Lily was always so special.

To go back to her friends who would still watch The Marauders, having to pretend it was all fine, and watching it herself as _Lily_ was on screen, _Lily_ in the part she wanted anyone but her to have…

Lily who didn't watch the show. Lily who didn't want to go to the casting call. Lily who was picked from a sea of blonds and brunettes and thrust into a spot she had no business being and then she went and did her best on top of it all.

Her best was always better.

Even though tears threatened to spill, Petunia blinked them back. There was no use crying over it. That wouldn't change anything. The facts remained; she would play second to Lily and then she would go home without changing anything. Her fifteen minutes of fame would only happen because of her little sister.

Who didn't even want to be there.

And Petunia couldn't do anything about it.

―

When Lily made it back to her room in the evening she was on the edge of fainting. She'd been made to improv with Petunia again, to work with Mary and Snape and her 'parents', along with coaches who offered concise, immediate correction.

Nothing was nearly as terrible as that first act and for that she was grateful, but it wasn't easy. Making herself _be_ someone else who was almost her, yet not quite, was hard. Coming out of it was the most difficult part. Being in the moment was simple by comparison, but embarrassment remained and she supposed time would be the only antidote.

Acting was… Not fun. She'd always supposed it must be, playing the life of someone else, and maybe for those who went into the career with eyes wide open it was, but on this first day of 'work'? She didn't like it. It was tiring, draining even. Being emotional about situations that weren't real took a toll on her in a major way.

It didn't help that she was still hopelessly hung up on the whole Petunia issue. There was nothing she could do about it and she _knew_ she had to leave it alone, but thinking about the fissure between them, how it was so massively wide and deep, was exhausting.

She couldn't begin to imagine how her parents would handle Petunia when she went back home.

On that same train of thought, what would life be like once _she_ left? And when would that happen? This was a commitment and a half! How long would the show run?

"As long as possible," she muttered, biting her thumb as she sat cross-legged in the middle of her bed. That could be years. Years of her life spent playing a part.

It wasn't that it'd be the worst thing in the world, better than struggling to make payments of course, but still! This wasn't the future she'd envisioned. Then again, she'd never had a clear goal.

Sitting in silence she heard their voices when they entered the hall. Them. Boys who were loud and laughing, probably shoving each other around without regard. She listened as their voices moved down the corridor, from the elevator, growing louder with each step closer.

One of their doors opened, she could hear the 'clack', and their sounds dimmed for a moment. She breathed a sigh of relief too soon.

"Wait!" One of them shouted and the noise returned full force as the barrier must've been reopened and then they were all in the hall again, just as loudly as ever, trooping toward her doorway.

Lily had mere moments to decide what she'd do before they knocked, well _pounded_ , on the door. Really, what did she want? It would be much easier, far more bearable, if she could have friendly relationships with them. Once upon a time, she'd been too worried about everything, about Petunia, to even consider that, but now it looked like they'd be in close proximity for a long time. It would quickly become intolerable to be on bad terms.

So, when she swung the door open and James Potter, along with his cohorts, greeted her over enthusiastically and invited her out of her room to one of theirs, though their wrangler declared 'open door policy', she nodded in assent and allowed herself to be pulled from the shelter of quiet contemplation into the unknown world of The Marauders.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Enjoy **The Marauders**! This story updates on Mondays, but I missed posting yesterday! Was unexpectedly very busy & there **will be no post** next week. Just a heads up!

 **Also another note!**

I'm looking for someone who has time, is a great artist & wants to draw a webtoon… I've got writing skillz, but z.e.r.o. perspective when it comes to drawing! This is just for fun, I'm thinking we'd post to Line Webtoon, but if you're interested then message me for more information!

―

Remus Lupin was her favourite. Certainly the most considerate of the group and far better company than the hyperactive Potter, though Lupin said that was down to sugar intake about an hour prior. Said he'd crash and burn within forty-five minutes.

Sirius Black was... Cool. Completely cool. She didn't think the term in compliment, but there was no denying that the air around him was something like... Expensive bottled water. But, that made no sense at all; maybe more like the rare cologne that wasn't overpowering and disgusting, but actually subtle and enticing? Despite how little he apparently liked her.

Peter Pettigrew said next-to-nothing. He was far more interested in eating snacks than speaking to her. She pegged him a bit rude or, perhaps, gawky. It wasn't that he didn't acknowledge her, he just didn't seem to care whether she was there or not.

James Potter was a whirlwind. He was here and there and talking a mile a minute. Even if this was down to a sugar high he was clearly the most extroverted of the group. The kind of person who had no problem walking up to a stranger, inserting himself in their sphere, and getting away with it.

Lily didn't feel like she fit. The four of them had something, a chemistry. They were _actually_ The Marauders, it wasn't all just for show. Really good friends in real life, she could see that now, and she felt like she was intruding.

Black seemed to think so too and he was blatantly rude. Remus made apologies for it, Potter was slightly irritated by it, and Pettigrew either didn't notice or didn't care.

"He's very insular," Lupin explained after Sirius stalked off to a corner. "Brooding, too." He raised his voice, "Selfish, bad-mannered, and irritable!" None of it had an effect on Black.

All she could do was offer a quick, false smile and nod of understanding.

"Forget about him," Potter waved a hand in Sirius' general direction. "He'll be fine once you're gone, the daft prick. He thinks I'm cheating on him."

She did catch Black's eye-roll.

This was Potter's idea. Bonding. Being friends. The kind of friend she thought he'd be was the one who insisted on dragging you around and you never really wanted to; in the end, it wasn't such a bad time, but you still wouldn't want to go again.

"It's really the sugar," Lupin insisted. "He's not normally like this."

"If that's the case then I'd rather met him when he's _not_ bouncing off the walls," she watched as Potter moved from one side of his room to the other in record time. His room. That was their meeting spot.

Much like hers, Gryffindor colours, yet infinitely more masculine. He had a poster of a lion on the wall, a prop racing broom on display. His room just screamed 'boy'.

She jumped when he collapsed on the sofa beside her.

"And there's the end of it," Remus said with a relieved sigh.

"Headache," Potter muttered. " _Massive_ headache."

"You would. How many of those sugar sticks did you eat? Fifty?" Despite his tone, Lupin was getting up, went and poured a glass of water, and handed it off to Potter who drank slowly.

Glass emptied he released a long sigh and said, "Sorry, Evans." His head lolled to the side, messy black hair flying in every direction.

She pursed her lips; honestly, it wasn't that bad. Even hyperactive Potter wasn't constantly in her face or anything, he was just everywhere else. "It's fine. Just… You probably shouldn't do that again. You look awful now."

"Dammit," he groaned and, without warning, fell sideways so his head landed in Lily's lap.

She froze entirely, emerald eyes flew to Lupin to see his brown rolling dramatically, and after a moment more of shock, she relaxed her posture. Potter was forward, disconcerting, but she supposed her lack of experience was no help. She'd not been close to any boys for a long while. In fact, the last boys birthday she was invited to was several years ago; then hormones kicked in, factions were created, and it was all downhill.

She could admit, at this point, that James Potter was a teenage boy, more specifically one with a starring role on a hit television show. Somewhat self-absorbed, but not as much as she'd expected him to be. Brash and apparently not worried about eliciting a negative reaction.

Out of all of them, Black fit her perceptions the best. Seemed to think himself infinitely better than her. At the least, Potter wasn't so snobbish and she could handle one out of four.

Still, he was there, very close and she wasn't sure how to manage the situation.

Fortunately, Potter wasn't inclined to remain long and he sat up within a minute or so. His eyes remained closed behind glass, his head resting on the back of the couch.

The quiet that descended could only be described as awkward, broken by the occasional loud munch or crunch by Peter who was certainly eating more than he should.

Then Potter snored, Lily rolled her eyes and stood. A wooden smile toward Lupin and small nod to Sirius, who steadfastly ignored her still, and she left the room.

With the door closed behind her, she leaned back carefully. The last thing she wanted was for them to think she'd hang around, but she needed a moment to put her mind in order.

Sirius Black was an arrogant toerag.

Remus Lupin wasn't so bad.

James Potter was a dumb teenage boy.

Peter Pettigrew...liked food.

Very one-dimensional characters they painted of themselves and she knew, logically, there was more to them than that, but it was hard to imagine finding out who they were below the surface. That would take time.

But that was still hard to think about. That meant staying, having a proper role and working hard; her days would be full of sets and cameras and shepherding led by Kendra Lewis and her awful, irritating voice.

―

"Are you not at all concerned about the _real-life_ sibling issue between-"

"The Evans' will be fine," an unconcerned wave of the hand. "It'll lend credibility to their acting."

June Baker wasn't sure that Heather Hollis was right about the relationship between the two sisters. One about to become a star and the other… Not so much. She supposed it didn't matter to the show, production wouldn't be held up or anything, but it wasn't exactly ethical to facilitate a fissure of this scale. Then again, Hollis wasn't known for ethical behaviour. She would do whatever it took to produce a hit, even if it meant breaking up relationships.

Which had happened before and Hollis felt nothing.

June was her closest assistant and best friend since secondary. Back then, Heather was a theatre buff, always vying to direct and coming up with her own scripts. Of course, June had no idea how far Heather's creative side would take them both. In those days she was just a follower.

She supposed she still was.

Keeping Heather on schedule, sending orders for coffee, coffee, and more coffee, pushing meetings here, there and everywhere…

She'd not envisioned this sort of future; then again, she was definitely the more unmotivated of their duo. When it came down to it, she and Heather sort of fit, one had all the drive and the other went along.

Hollis was the kind of woman who went after what she wanted, no-holds-barred. Baker made sure she didn't die in the pursuit. Heather was very single-minded, June could see more than her own interests.

Between the two of them, productions ran smoothly. Scripts went out, filming was accomplished, special effects were arranged for, and their talents didn't disgrace themselves.

The Marauders, though, this was a whole new beast. A never been done before setup of epic proportions and a literal monster success. Even now, two seasons in and the second wrapping up on television, June didn't know what to think of it.

" _I just had this dream, you know?"_

That was Heather's explanation. A dream.

" _Yeah it was so interesting I was like, you know what? I should write it all down and here we are!"_

As if it was that simple.

For Hollis it was. By that point, three years ago, she already had multiple projects under her belt. It was no great task to get backers involved, to pitch the premiss and get the ball rolling.

She went through all of that, and every production before, but June still didn't know how Heather did it. How she could put everything else aside and do nothing but work. What was her goal?

She never voiced those questions, Heather wouldn't answer anyway. Instead, June did her job and tried to have a social life because The Marauders could be consuming and it would be all too easy to lose herself in it.

A boyfriend of six years and they were going nowhere fast, but at least he was far outside the world of television programming and everything associated with it.

Honestly, June was way beyond over it, but this had been her life since dropping out of university to follow Heather into making a small-time public drama that, against all odds, didn't leave them broke and starving.

Neither of them had ever been a starving artist. There was no doubting Hollis' purpose in the world. She was made for all of this, but June wasn't, she knew it, and yet she couldn't walk away.

"This is the last one," Baker told herself. "After this, I'm going to get travel, meet a new guy and have a life."

She'd said that multiple times.

Now it was The Marauders and she still couldn't let go.

Of course, this one was so different from everything before that she could somewhat excuse herself, but it really had to be the last. Years were rolling into one another and she could swear she felt her biological clock ticking.

It didn't help that she was constantly surrounded by teenagers, kids with their wholes lives ahead of them. Constant reminders that she wasn't sixteen anymore. Not even eighteen. Pushing thirty-five and what did she have to show for it?

Having a stuffed bank account wasn't all it was cracked up to be; all those pounds and nothing to spend them on.

Her life was largely meaningless. One day and then another followed by another day. Occasional dinners with her parents, sleeping with Jack though she couldn't help thinking he must be cheating on her, were the only things she did besides work.

"Heather," she said suddenly. "This is it for me."

They were in a meeting room, awaiting the arrival of others. Setting up sponsorships for the third season and somehow she _knew_ this would be the last time for her. Even if the show went on for ten seasons, she was done.

Finally.

"Going to retire early?"

June huffed. Heather was always off in her own world. Her response was hardly spoken to her, it was more incidental.

"Before I die having done nothing with my life? Yeah."

The shrug was expected. Of course, Heather Hollis didn't have a care for anything outside her own imaginary world and making it as much a reality as possible. Sucking people in with her as she went.

Baker's sigh was long, but drew no further reaction. She didn't think it would. That was the kind of 'friendship' Heather offered. Over a decade of working alongside one another and she had nothing to say about June making a break for it.

Maybe it should have hurt, but that was just Heather.

―

On the morning of her third day potentially on the job, because she could still say 'No', Lily tried to shake off her inhibitions. Most of them revolved around Petunia and despite some regrets, there was no going back on that front. The fact was they didn't have the best relationship to begin with; this was the straw that broke the camel's back.

She took her time that morning, turning on the small television to check the weather. Glasgow in the summer was wet and chill, this Tuesday would be no different. A stark comparison to the day her life wrested from her hands little more than a week prior.

It felt like months, but it was only days. She'd been away from home for two nights. _Two_.

How could that be all?

She'd been through so much. Found she could act, in one circumstance at least, and Petunia would be acting alongside her for a short while. The night before she'd met Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. A new friendship with Mary Macdonald and Severus Snape wasn't a friend, but neither was he an enemy.

How, _how_ , had her life gotten so complicated so quickly?

All it took was one day, one she meant to spend relaxing at home, and everything was turned on its head. Her sister's greed brought them to this place and Lily reminded herself that, despite it all, this wasn't just down to Petunia. She'd made the choice to keep going, too.

"I could have quit," she muttered, pulling on a green jumper. "I can still back out."

Yet she knew, deep in her heart, that she didn't want to. She was on the edge of a whole new life and curiosity had taken hold. What could it be like?

As most children did, Lily'd had her moments of daydreaming. Imagining herself a star her mind left out the negative sides of it entirely; today, she had to consider it all.

No matter how sheltered Heather Hollis intended to keep them all, there would be an inevitable meeting with the world. Someday, be it planned or unexpected, the cast of The Marauders would come face-to-face with their adoring, or not, fans.

The very thought of screaming, crying, fainting crowds sent shivers up Lily's spine. It was a horrific image. To think she might find herself a cause of that hysteria was inconceivable.

But was that reason enough to run scared?

She'd made up her mind before, to stick it out, but this wasn't about spending a week or two away from home. This was months. Undoubtedly her parents would visit eventually, perhaps her mum would come to stay for a time, Petunia would refuse of course, and her father couldn't drop work so it might be a long while before she saw him again…

This could change her entire life. This was advertisements and photo shoots, bodyguards and make-up artists. Wardrobe consultants and hairdressers.

In her couple of days thus far, Lily'd had a tiny peek into it all. Meetings with adults, all blurred at best, who would be in charge of her. People who had a vested interest in her progress.

Before this, life was just about her. Decisions were simple enough; she wasn't the 'face' of anything and her only concerns were for her family.

The day she'd spent in classes was almost enough to make her turn right around and demand to be sent home.

Brushed hair was pulled back and up into a tail and she sat on the floor to tie trainers.

"I'm too normal for this."

That was really the issue, wasn't it? She wasn't cut out for fame. She'd never wanted it, not truly like some. She wasn't an attention seeker and she had no attachment to this storyline.

"It should have been Petty," yet even as she said it, Lily knew she didn't mean it. No, it shouldn't have been Petunia either. Some third party, another girl in the line. There were other red-heads, surely! Green-eyed teens.

She needed to know why Heather chose her.

With a quick, sharp breath she slid open her door to step into the hall; Kendra wasn't due for a full hour yet. If she could find Hollis and get back in time-

"Hey! Evans!"

"Dammit," a near silent hiss. It was Potter. Out of his room, hand in his hair as if it wasn't enough of a mess. Still, she could admit it when she felt a tug within her chest. It didn't mean anything. Of course, he was good looking! They wouldn't have put him on the show if he wasn't. They all were. Even Pettigrew wasn't awful, though certainly the least physically attractive in her view.

Anyway, that didn't matter; if she stayed she'd get used to them in a while. If not, well, then it was all for nothing.

Lily briefly considered running, but that would probably send him chasing after her. The last thing she needed was to draw attention to herself and there was no way she was faster than Potter. He was athletic at the least.

Which she'd _not_ needed to notice, but now it was too late.

"Headed to breakfast?"

She didn't want to be defensive, he was polite. There was no reason to be so on edge.

"No, actually," honesty wouldn't hurt here. "I was about to go look for Hollis."

"Good luck finding her!" he laughed. "She might not even be here."

That was right. Of course. The woman had meetings upon meetings every day. What were the chances she'd be anywhere Lily could get to? Anywhere she'd even think to look?

She shook her head at herself; just as Petunia accused, she was prone to acting before thinking.

"Right," she grumbled and made to turn away, but his hand on her arm stopped her. It wasn't a grab, but still a surprise that made her halt.

"You definitely won't find her if you go back to your room. We might run into her." Very smooth of him, holding her hand and pulling her down the hall.

She could have shaken him off.

Didn't.

―

It wasn't until they'd been unabashedly stared at that James Potter started considering the possibility that holding hands with Lily Evans, walking through dormitory halls as many prepared to leave for the cafeteria, might have consequences.

By then there was no way to stop rumours and if Lily didn't care, she _was_ glowering at him but not yanking away, then they might as well finish the trek.

That was what he thought and meant to do, at least until they made it down the final set of stairs only to meet Petunia Evans.

The fire in the eyes of the blond was unmistakable and it intensified at the moment she saw their point of contact. James wasn't sure he'd ever seen an angrier person in all his life. Fury wasn't enough to describe the rage.

Yet she said nothing. Flame turned to ice, glacial, and Petunia strode past them in silence.

Lily didn't say anything either, released a deep sigh and then walked forward. Suddenly, _he_ was the one being dragged as she brought the both of them out into the open air only to drop his hand and pace away.

"Sorry," she said. "About Petty. She's pissed and a half, right now."

"Saw that," he muttered. "I figured she'd be mad, but...Couldn't have guessed all that! Then again, Sirius-" He cut off. That wasn't for him to talk about. "Anyway, it's happened around here before."

She caught the hint he'd inadvertently dropped, but if Black didn't want anyone talking about his issues then she wasn't going to push it. He already didn't like her, no need to make it worse.

Beyond that, she was trying not to think about the way she'd let him hold her hand. It wasn't a cliché thing where she felt sparks or a tingle or suddenly realized she was in love with him, but it was unexpectedly not awful.

Anyway, it didn't mean anything and since he was there, maybe he could answer one of her most pressing questions.

"Potter," she began.

"Yeah?"

"You know how I'm still in a probationary period?"

He came to stand beside her, hands in his pockets. "Yup."

"I've not made up my mind about staying or going, yet. I need to know...What's it like?" She looked to him then, was relieved to find that seemed to take her seriously. There was no smile or laugh now.

"Not easy," he said, finally. It took a moment to think of what to say. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want her to leave either. "We really are kept away from the world here and it can be, almost, otherworldly. Playing a part with your name."

She wasn't even asking about that and it made her question herself. She'd not thought to consider the mental toll of that aspect. How long could she play make-believe, using her own identity as a basis?

"Other than that though," he put his hands behind his head. "It's just as cool as you'd think it would be."

Of course, he would think so. Extreme popularity plus a winning smile, all pearly whites, and the pay? She could only imagine.

"And I'm not just saying that," he saw her jump. No, he couldn't read her mind, but he did see the frown. Evans wore all her emotions on her sleeve. "I mean when it's over? I'm not looking forward to that. And it won't be a picnic whenever they send us for a panel discussion or something, but for now, it's great. Being sheltered, it's annoying to a point, but other than that it's like we're on an extended vacation."

She wasn't sure if she would feel that way, but it was good to know how someone else viewed it.

"Just wait until you see the sets!"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Enjoy **The Marauders**! This story updates on Mondays, but I missed posting yesterday! AGAIN! Should be a post next week though!

 **Also another note!**

I'm looking for someone who has time, is a great artist & wants to draw a webtoon… I've got writing skillz, but z.e.r.o. perspective when it comes to drawing! This is just for fun, maybe we'd start a for our team & story(ies) at some point, but if you're interested then message me for more information!

―

Lily didn't find Heather Hollis on that venture, she did get an earful from Lewis when _she_ found _her_ though. Potter had a way of wiping the mind of anything but him. Accidentally enigmatic. It was no wonder he was Petunia's favourite.

"Potter!"

Still, he pushed. For pictures now, he wanted to take a million and one with her. She'd allowed the first two, but that was a mistake because he wasn't satisfied. She was certain he'd taken several while she was eating and by the time that was done Kendra was on the warpath. Not because Lily was late for anything, she wasn't & she'd been keeping an eye on the time, but because she didn't 'check-in'.

Now Kendra sat with other adults, sipping a coffee and watching Lily far too closely.

"If I'm staying," she muttered. "Then Lewis can't keep that spot."

He was forward, arm around the back of her chair, but it wasn't so bad. Felt nice to be flirted with because what else could it be? Yet, it wasn't serious and that made it alright. For once, she didn't want to care about what Petty might think and it was better to get along with Potter.

Though there were other people eyeing the situation and none look pleased.

That could pose a problem, but she knew this would be the case. The role of Lily Evans, if that was how it turned out, was really too big for anyone to step into. The show was so well established that it didn't matter who got the part, they'd be facing a sea of opposition.

A serious love interest for the Marauders.

There it was. The first time she'd allowed herself to fully acknowledge it. That meant kissing scenes, that meant holding hands and blushing. Acting the part of a girl in love when that'd never been her.

It also entailed furious fangirls ready to critique every move she made and Petunia, plus all her friends and their friend's friends, would be counted among them. No matter how well she did it wouldn't be enough for some; they'd always attribute it to editing.

Hollis wasn't just asking her to act, she wanted Lily to live a whole new life and the producer didn't seem to care a whit about that part. The show was what mattered.

And she wanted Lily Evans for the role.

Maybe asking 'Why' didn't matter, maybe knowing the answer wouldn't help. She might as well ask Hollis why she chose Potter for his part or Black for his. It wasn't about that. The woman was a visionary and her reasoning wouldn't make sense anyway.

It wasn't even about the acting anymore, Lily was reasonably confident she'd be able to make it work. That earlier exercise was a huge boost and her main hurdle in that department was confidence.

No, what mattered now was the future. The _real_ future. Not just next month or even next year. What would happen after this was done? Would she have to live in some gated community, forever asked for her autograph and/or fearing assault by fans of the show?

No one thought it through! Her parents signed her up and what about them? What happened when people saw her, recognised her, and went to her house? Did they have a plan for that?

The people she needed to talk to were her parents, but now she had to leave Potter and he was off too, with his gang of populars who'd left them alone throughout breakfast though they all appeared at once several minutes back.

Lupin, she recalled as Lewis led her away with something of a snarl, was the reason Black didn't come storming over. It was clearer than ever that Sirius Black was not a fan of Lily Evans. She supposed he thought her more like her sister, a clingy enthusiast or something, and if that was the case then only time could fix that.

Time she wasn't sure she wanted to give.

As soon as possible, she'd be calling home, but until then she had other things to do. This morning saw her first stop at a meeting with potential security detail, which was enlightening because it seemed they would soon be more out within the public. A very cautious introduction, but still.

And that was one of her biggest worries. In general, UK actors enjoyed more freedom than those of the US, if her memory served her, but The Marauders was an exception, especially since they'd all been hidden from view.

In fact, they joined in for that second part of the meeting. Potter not so overly excited to see her, at least not openly, though he did insist on sitting beside.

"The plan is to bring out the smaller roles first and with that, we'll gauge how much larger the reaction will be for the boys and, by that time, you," a nod to Lily. "We're thinking it'll be sort of a package deal. All five at once, let the explosion happen and then, possibly, things will calm."

Lily didn't believe that for a second.

―

"Moving?!"

Felicity Evans was fairly sure that wasn't part of the contract.

"If you're up for it," said the person on the end of the line, whose name was long gone from Felicity's mind. "It's just an offer, a safety thing. Not too far from where you are now, a gated spot with security."

It wasn't that it didn't cross her mind, that it might someday be a necessary maneuver, but the girls weren't even on the show yet!

She'd stepped out of the office to take the call on her cellular. Work was her saving grace these days; home life without the girls was boring at best, somewhat depressing at worst. She was glad for their opportunities of course, but missing them was hard. This was far worse than any sleepover.

"The thing is we're going to be engaged in staggered release shortly."

She got the message. Allowing audiences to see their stars, coming soon to an arena near you.

"Obviously very secret."

"Of course," Felicity muttered. What else could it be?

"But with that will come, well, you can guess. As it is a few families have already taken up residence on this plot. It was built with them in mind. We're moving families in as the houses are completed. Totally detached, gardens, it's own little community. We're calling it 'Godric's Hollow'. A backer of the show is a developer and, as you might expect, it's not totally free to live there, but a far cry from what you might be expecting. After all, you're only living there because you've allowed your child to be part of the show, an integral part at that, and we think it's a good opportunity for families of the children to have one another to commune with."

It sounded so idyllic, but the truth, briefly mentioned, was that this was about safety.

"I'll...have to talk to my husband-"

"Oh, of course, take your time, but just know we do have a timeline to follow."

How in the world was she supposed to focus on work now? Fortunately, Felicity thought as she returned indoors, it was a calm day. An upcoming conference call to discuss who would be taking what cases and maybe she'd need to recuse herself. Moving was no easy thing.

It'd somehow escaped her, the thought of how much this could change _all_ their lives. For Lily, though she could still back out, it was one thing. For Petunia something else. But this was actually about all of them. Neither Lily or Pet were totally unknown in the neighbourhood, either would be quickly recognised once their episodes aired.

They wouldn't be able to deal with a sudden influx of nosey neighbours looking for dirt and they would. They all would. Everyone watched The Marauders and that said nothing of school friends.

She needed to call John.

―

Lily was wholly unaware of what her mother was currently going through, she was taken up with her own crisis. She was going to watch filming. The Marauders and an encounter with Snape. She didn't want to see it. It was an unknown kind of pressure, something she'd never experienced before. She wasn't to be on camera, but the nerves were setting in any way. Just seeing it happen was making her sweat.

If she couldn't take this, how could she deal with being on the other side?

It was also her first taste of the sets. As Potter said, the area was truly amazing. Hogwarts was real here. Like, really real. There was an actual castle and a lake and a forest.

"-not using the entire thing, of course, it's privately owned in reality, but it makes for an experience."

Marcy was back in the role of guide.

"We've a couple of sound stages and a backlot full of animatronic creatures, props, etc. You'll have that full tour in a bit. Bit of fun trivia for you, most of the books within Dumbledore's office are actually leather bound telephone directories!"

Interesting, but Lily was still a nervous wreck and she wasn't sure why. All she could do was remind herself that she wasn't going to be on camera this time, it wasn't her it was someone else. It was fine.

But, when she saw the boys emerge from dressing trailers, she realised why she was so shaken up. This was making it real. They wore school robes now, carried wands, and it was like the mass of crew faded from existence.

"...-ater today you'll start watching the series from the start..."

Seeing it like this, Potter was right. It felt real! How was that possible and how could she live in this world?

When "Quiet on the set" was called Lily had no problem clamming up; she'd not said more than a word or two in the last hour anyway.

Watching them act, Snape dropping hints about something dark and the Marauder's furious at his taunting, it made her feel like she was there. Like she _could_ be there, like she could be part of that world, and almost wanted to. No. Now, she did. She wanted a role. She wanted to wear the robes, have a wand, and be magic.

She was going to be Lily Evans.

―

Heather Hollis stood off to the side of filming. She always watched the boys first takes of the day, it'd become something of a ritual. This morning though, she was more watching the red-head. In all honesty, she'd expected a quicker turn-around with Lily. She wouldn't want to lose to her sister and Hollis assumed she'd be ready to commit two days ago. More cautious than expected, level-headed. She was one to think out the problem and take her time.

That was interesting.

But, today, it was there. The same spark she'd seen in Snape, in Black, Lupin. Potter and Pettigrew. All the ones picked for big spots. Seeing everything in action, it would be near impossible to turn it down. Everyone wanted to live in this fantasy world.

Especially Heather.

But, that wasn't her talent so she built it, filled it with people, and now she watched over it. Not quite good enough, but close. Her only hope that it outlived her. That there would always be fans, that new generations would watch The Marauders and feel the pull of her creation.

This was her crowning achievement.

Still not yet finished and would it ever really be? She was already plotting it out into the far future…

Well, her years were sucked in and everyone else was going down with her.

In any case, they'd recently heard back from Evans elders and the offer was accepted. Hollis had already put in the call to get their set aside house opened up. Movers were waiting in the wings and the mission would shortly be accomplished. As single-minded as she was, she wasn't totally unaware of the challenges families of the stars faced and the upcoming releases would add to those concerns.

With the need to begin filming in more public locations it was necessary.

So safety measures were a thing they had to tackle. Anytime the kids went home they needed to be protected. God forbid something happen to one of them! She didn't even want to think of it. There could be no replacing a single actor, at least none at the forefront.

Now the first takes were done and she had other things to do. Heather slipped away unnoticed by any of the child actors, off to take care of a myriad of scheduling conflicts and sponsorship offers.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Enjoy **The Marauders**! This story updates on Mondays. Most of the time.

―

Petunia was hardly enthused by the news that her family home was to be vacated as they moved into a gated community. In any other context she would have felt differently. A leap of circumstances like this was unheard of in her circle and normally this would be cause for celebration, but it wasn't because her dad was promoted, neither did her mother receive a raise. This was about Lily.

The phone was slammed down on the receiver. Her roommate was gone, a girl with a part even smaller than herself and it was already filmed. Petunia was in that bit with her, the original setup before she secured a larger role. Still, it was nothing compared to-

Compared to-

She didn't want to think of it.

She'd seen Lily that morning, with _James Potter_.

"Practising for their new roles, perhaps?" she muttered acerbically. The very idea was intolerable and she was sure he'd seen how furious she was, but that was done. Obviously, she'd hoped to hide the anger from interested parties, yet how could she? Especially when it was in her face so unexpectedly!

She didn't know where Lily had her rooms, heard rumours about the location, and it made her blood boil. No one was allowed on that floor except the stars themselves.

When the contracts were first signed, Petunia had tried to downplay the significance in her mind. She was still enraged, but she told herself that, probably, it wouldn't be as big as she was thinking.

Now she knew it would be worse.

It was so bad that they had to move house and Petunia knew why. She'd never fancied herself one who would go to those sorts of extremes, but some would. Whether fans or haters, she couldn't say. In fact, when she thought of it, she'd never heard of any harassment when it came to Black, Potter or the like. That was actually sort of odd. People were certainly obsessed with those boys, enough to try and get themselves into family homes.

She thought she remembered hearing that Sirius Black was rich before all this, Potter as well. The other two she was unsure of. In any event, at least Black and Potter likely had security in place at their own homes and didn't need to be uprooted.

Petunia could hardly stand to imagine the horror of seeing school friends once they realised what happened. They would commiserate with her, yet she knew, _knew_ , that behind her back they'd say they understood why Lily was the Chosen One.

Of course, she was.

Lily was pretty, charming when she cared to be. Eye-catching.

It was _so_ unfair.

―

Lily's tour began as the boys finished their first round of filming, much to Potter's dismay. She noted Black hit him in the back of the head for it.

She honestly didn't know why he was so against her. But, she supposed it didn't much matter.

"These here," Marcy said as they came to a curtain. "Are newly finished. Final design. First time ever seen. They're quite creepy so prepare yourself."

With a great sweep, Lily laid eyes on the foulest thing she'd ever seen and couldn't help a backward hop. It was the stuff of nightmares.

"Dementors. They'll suck out your soul if they get the chance. Look it too, don't they?"

Long capes and decay.

"What...what are they though, exactly?" She felt like she should whisper, lest they come to life.

"Guards of Azkaban prison, you'll have read about that. Don't know where the first one came from, but they're joy stealers. Close contact makes a person recall their worst memories, their greatest disappointments. The ultimate punishment in the wizarding world will soon be revealed." Marcy patted the shoulder of the creature. "I'm actually quite excited about this new direction. Something more than teenage drama is just around the corner!"

So it seemed and Lily did remember reading about the character Voldemort, though she still knew little about him or the person to act his part. He would kill her 'family', cause Petunia to run away with her new fiancée, and drive the entire show onto a new path.

"Anyway, that's the tour and now I think you're headed to the cinema. Normally, new episodes are previewed before final edits, but today it's reserved for you. Though, you may find yourself joined by others through the day and, of course, you'll have school work to do in a bit."

The whole studio was on the broad side of incredible. The castle itself, what they used of it, was so well done that Lily was awed. The sets were amazing as well. She'd not realised how sound stages were used. Life-sized rooms, an entire street of houses, most facades but the one to be the Evans' was actually fully built and ready to be destroyed.

She'd learned there'd already been basic filming done of the area and that she would soon have pictures completed; to be placed indoors for more filming. She'd also be having cast photoshoots and she could hardly imagine it.

Setting up her life. Establishing her background. Making her character real and relatable.

Letting the public know it was coming.

As she settled in at the cinema, and it really was, she couldn't help but be overwhelmed once more. This was so much. Everything about The Marauders was _extra_ and that meant her own life was about to be extra, too.

The first episode, which she'd resolutely ignored for all this time, played out before her on the big screen. If she'd seen it in any other context, she wouldn't have been impressed. Sure it was intriguing, but she recalled watching other bits and pieces after the show was well on its way. Petunia was dying over the whole thing, everyone was, and Lily wanted to see what the hype was about.

She didn't see what they saw.

But, now, after walking the sets, seeing the behind-camera perspective, it was different. More impressive.

The first episode saw the boys heading off to their fifth year at Hogwarts, in current days they'd made it to sixth. She was to enter on the lead up to Halloween and that meant filming was coming up fast. The show stayed mostly aligned with real-life events. Holidays mirrored.

Fortunately, they were heading for summer holidays now, which would mean plenty of time for filming and practising and getting everything right. The Marauders schedule had a tight turn-around though. One week photography for one episode, another for editing. In all, it was two weeks before it aired. She would have thought all the special effects would take more time, but they were a whole season and a half in; they may well have it down to a science.

If she could bite the bullet then her filming would begin mid-September, with a little cushion of time that most episodes didn't enjoy.

It didn't feel so far away.

Only days until holidays began and the time would fly.

About two months and her life might change forever.

Could she do it?

Lily felt like her decisions were shifting with the wind. One minute sure it couldn't be done, the next ready to jump in, and yet returning to indecision within seconds.

Her fear didn't lie so much in the process, it was everything that came after. Her first episode, slated for Halloween, what happened after that?

Did forums create new boards, open to Lily Evans specific rants?

Did a Lily Evans fan club form?

"Oh, Lily, there you are," a pep in her step, Hollis came upon the potential star as she was led out of the theatre. She'd watched three episodes in there, treated to snacks and drinks as she wanted. Three hours of downtime, though Heather didn't doubt the red-head did more than soak in the show. Lily was a contemplator. "Have something to tell you about your parents, well, they'll explain the nitty-gritty of it, but you're moving house!"

"...What?"

―

When Lily called home her mother was prepared for the worst.

What she got was wholly unexpected.

"A gated community?"

"Yes, Lily. Apparently, it's part of a sponsorship deal and it's not so simple as just living there, it's to be very exclusive. We've bought into a contract with this, but considering potential outcomes...Well, it seems best."

"That is-" a long pause and Felicity readied herself for the outburst. "GREAT NEWS!"

Stunned into silence, yet this was Lily, an expert in dolling out surprises. Her reactions were rarely what one thought they'd be and her mother thought, after all these years, she'd have learned her lesson.

"Ohmigosh, Mum, you have no idea how conflicted I've been! That's like all my fears dead! I just could _not_ wrap my head around how everything would play out long-term, you know? Like, how would it be to end, or go home for a rest, or something, and what about you and Dad at home? What if people found out where we lived and went sightseeing or tried to get souvenir or-"

"Lily, Lily! Calm down, sweet. Are you telling me you spent the last several days worried about that?"

The answer was 'yes' and she had more to blabber about because with that concern gone she could let words fly.

By the end of it, Lily was feeling freer than ever before, though her mother did gently mention that Petunia was less excited by the revelation. At that point, Lily could not have cared less about Petty's feelings on the subject. The enormous weight of worry was lifted, though the implications were daunting when she took more than half-a-second to think of them, and it wasn't all roses, but still. She didn't have to fear for her family and that had become her largest obstacle.

A safe place to live, no need to be afraid of crazed haters and/or fans. It made the rest look doable and when she recalled the visit to the castle, well, she wasn't sure how she could turn it down. The idea of it all, the magic. It really was magic and like thousands before her, it was drawing her in. Unlike most, however, her own sister included, Lily had the chance to make it closer to reality.

The same questions came to her, the endless loop wasn't complete yet.

Could she?

Could she do it?

The lifted weight was incredible, but the main issue was still there. She needed to play a par & let it be seen by perhaps millions of people. Knowing her family was to have security helped, seeing that most people on the sets were normal helped.

The final barrier was mental.

And she could overcome that.

―

"I'll do it."

 _Just do it_. Wasn't that a slogan for something? She couldn't remember what product, but it was spurring her on now. No more thinking, going in head first. A dive that might turn out to be a bellyflop.

Not very sound advice when she thought about it.

"Okay." Hollis didn't question her, didn't ask, 'Are you sure?' or 'Have you thought it all through?'. Nothing. Accept and then said, "Your real training starts now," she was already walking away. "Get ready for it!" A call over the shoulder.

Silently, Heather was fist pumping. Lily took the longest to come around, she was a careful girl despite the portrayal by her older sister. Not one of the boys needed two days to make the choice. Of course, she'd never doubted that Evans would make the jump, but it did put her on edge for a moment there.

Now there plans to cement. Photoshoots, filming, script updates, and her mind whirled on. There was never a dull moment on the set of The Marauder's, and every addition brought something new. There were several on the way, in fact, but the character of Lily Evans was sure to generate the most chatter.

Hollis was looking forward to it, though, the girl herself likely was not. In any event, they'd keep her sequestered like the boys. Limit her exposure to social media. Lily would be fine. Heather wouldn't have chosen her if she'd not seen a strength of personality, high self-esteem, in her.

As for Lily, she was wondering what exactly she'd just done with her life.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Enjoy **The Marauders**! This story updates on Mondays.

So, good news & bad news.

Bad news is the next chapter is the last one I've written.

Good news is...I'm going to try to get ahead again so next week there will be no post.

I don't feel like that was good news :-/

―

"This is...Wait," Felicity spun to face the housing agent. "Really?" It wasn't possible. She'd read the brochure, inspected each image and Google Earth searched out the property, but in person! In person it was unbelievable. As unbelievable as Lily taking a starring role in the most popular programme on television.

"Yes, really. Everyone's had that reaction so far," a chuckle.

"But, it's _massive._ " What could they possibly need so much space for? What would they fill it with? The floor plans didn't do it justice.

"You'd be surprised how quickly you can grow into it, especially considering you've got two girls. They'll want to have friends over, you all will make friends here as well I'm sure, and part of it is-"

"Right, right," she interrupted. "I recall that."

It wasn't just about safety, after all, it was image. The very lives of the cast were being crafted to project something, Felicity wasn't sure she could understand it, and this was part of it. They could have turned it down, but for the Evans' guarding their family was the number one issue. Getting ahead of the wave sure to come their way. It was truly a load off her mind, John's as well, and they both felt it the best decision overall, yet it was still difficult to come to terms with.

Today was move-in and they had nothing to do but show up. The girls were set to film their scenes together for final cuts she believed though she didn't totally understand the jargon, and before that, they chose their furniture.

Yes, chose their furniture and it was all to be filmed for an advert special. An online exclusive for paying members of the official Marauder's Fan Club, eventually to be part of special edition DVD collections Felicity was sure. Truly, the whole thing was monetized.

From her understanding, the girls were given catalogues from a couple of main sponsors and allowed basically free reign to design their bedrooms. She'd spoken to Petunia about it; the blond was grudgingly impressed by the whole affair and explained that she, likely Lily as well though she "Didn't know and didn't care", was filmed during parts of her selection process. She'd also done a one-on-one interview and was made to act her way through it, to pretend to be far more glad for her sister than she was in reality.

The thought made Felicity sigh. Everything was tainted for Petty and she hated that, but it was the girl's own doing. She'd been given such privilege for little work. Surely, she'd realise and accept that one day.

Until then Pet was trapped in her personal cycle of negativity.

There was nothing to be done for it at the moment. All Felicity could do was try to make this house a home and prepare to face a whole new life. If she'd stopped to think about it longer, about giving her signature to the initial contract, she may have chosen something else. But, regret wasn't quite the word for it; she just wasn't looking forward to societal scrutiny.

At the least, the house would stand up to even the most critical of eyes. Luxury in hardwood and tile alike. The kitchen was incredible. Double ovens, stainless steel. And the garden! Fruit trees and raised beds. She could hardly believe it was real.

She'd had Lily's future in mind, but The Marauder's was changing all their lives. It would be a miracle if they could keep some semblance of privacy, which was why, even as she struggled to accept this new dwelling, this was happening. It was about safety and privacy, about still being able to live.

But, she wondered if Lily would be able to.

―

Practice with Petunia was far from fun, but it wasn't as bad as Lily expected it to be. They'd both decided to think of it as work, period. It was not 'sister time' in any way, shape or form. They weren't there to argue, to talk it out, or any other number of things that could have happened. Acting. That was it and that made it easier.

Today was Lily's first real filming and, if completed satisfactorily, then it was Petunia's final day; Lily was trying not to think about that.

Aside from practice with her sister, she'd had the opportunity to get better acquainted with the Marauders and nothing much had changed because of it, though Potter calmed considerably. She'd watched their scenes many times now and found it impossible to ignore the ties between the four; they really did embody their characters.

Of course, it was hard not to roll her eyes at the teenage dramatics, but seeing it all play out in real time helped her understand the process of filming. It wasn't all done in one go. Scenes were filmed in their respective locations and spliced together during editing. Non-linear.

In a way it made her feel better about it all. She didn't know what she thought it would be like, she had less than an abstract idea of filming, but she supposed she'd worried over needing to know each line by heart.

As for the boys, they did all have a great grasp of their lines, but each had moments to refresh their memories between takes.

Lily was dressed in jeans and a sweater, she was meant to have spent the day at home. Petunia was out with her boyfriend, soon to be fiancée. Their parents were home with herself. The scenes within the house, on the street, all on a backlot, weren't as daunting as she'd expected.

Over the last several days she'd grown more comfortable around the equipment and staff, she understood terms, and watching the boys helped her see what would be expected of her. On top of all that, there was ample practice. Screen tests, learning about cues and such. She learned it all through reading, watching and action.

The room that was hers, scenes that would be used for flashbacks. Snape was there, too, along with a cast of extras, some of them chosen during the open casting call. Not one was allowed a cell phone or camera. All were under the strictest of contracts.

Those parts were almost done. Mostly one takes and she was surprised, but she actually got along really well with Severus Snape. He had a dry sense of humour, spoke with a lot of sarcasm. He was a little haughty, but she'd learned that his parents were also actors; he came from a family of performers and all things considered, he wasn't that bad.

Not like Sirius Black.

She thought of him with a huffy sigh. He'd made it abundantly clear that he didn't like her, no matter how much Potter did. In fact, Potter's feelings made him surly. Lupin was friendly and Pettigrew still awkward. But, Black! She didn't even like to think of him.

When Potter insisted on being there to 'cheer her on' for her the first round, Black just stood glowering. Even Peter was enthused for her, but not Black. Well, she had no expectations for him; if they never got along then that was fine. Three out of four was more than she'd anticipated.

Snape wasn't the only one she'd worked with though, the people who would drive their friendship apart were on set. Death Eaters. The inside of the house was a ruin already, her 'parents' dead, and up next?

"Time to clear out, Lily," said the nasal tones of Kendra. "Come Evans."

Still with that phrase!

She followed without complaint though, there was still the fear of being seen as a diva in the back of her mind, and when they returned later in the afternoon they would find fires and the house in shambles. Her outfit artfully ruined.

This was how her debut would go. From happy family to death and destruction, a sign of things to come for the show on a wider scale.

"Now we-"

"Evans!" Potter's call overtook Lewis. "Ride back with us!"

The choice was this: Was riding with Kendra better or worse than riding with Black?

"If she gets in, I'm getting out."

And that was Black, sour and bratty, as he made up her mind for her.

Lily strode toward the four boys and said, "I guess you're walking then."

If looks could kill she would have been laid out in a casket, fortunately, that wasn't the case and 'Avada Kedavra' wasn't real either, so Sirius wasn't able to murder her.

Their glaring contest ended when he kept his word and walked away.

The others sighed, Potter frowned, and Kendra Lewis was disapproving but not enough to stop the procession.

"What exactly," Lily began as the van started back to base. "Is his problem with me? I haven't done anything!"

Remus laughed. "That's it!"

"What?" she found herself seated beside Potter. It was a large vehicle, room enough for all of them and Sirius, if he wasn't insistent on being a toerag.

"You haven't done anything."

"... _What_?"

"He's suspicious," James explained. "Because you haven't acted like anyone else. Pride is shot to pieces and he doesn't trust you."

"So, because I haven't fallen all over him-"

"Or any of us," Remus added.

"-he's angry about that? Didn't my sister slander me by telling you all how I never even watched the show?"

"Yes she tried, but Sirius didn't really believe her to begin with."

"He's that full of himself?!" It was an outrage! He was exactly the sort of person she'd thought they'd all be and she was so glad they weren't, but dealing with Sirius Black was more work than she wanted.

"Well," Remus paused. "I suppose so."

"Yeah, he kind of is," James agreed. "He's a great friend, but anyone else… He knows it's rude," he explained. "But Sirius doesn't pretend to be friendly."

"Some actor he is," Lily groused. "I would understand if I'd been rude to him first or something, but he's really the worst teenage star personified!" She could hardly imagine him out in the public eye. Scoffing at his fans.

"If you'd ask him for an autograph he'd at least look at you without glaring."

Like she would ever do that.

"He's probably harbouring some grudging respect at this point. You called his bluff on this trip back."

"Oh, well, _that's_ great! Exactly what I was going for!" Sarcasm dripped heavily.

James looked to the window and muttered, "Guess red-heads really do have tempers..." It earned him a glare and irritable silence.

―

Lunch wasn't so strained because Mary had returned and Lily sat with her, abandoning her fellow travelers at the entrance.

"I can't believe this is real," Macdonald said. "I never thought I'd have so much to do! All tomorrow we're getting bits done together and then I'm off depending on how long it takes, but still. My Mum is out of her mind right now!"

"I'm honestly just glad you're here. It's been me alone since you left! Petunia, well, you can guess and the boys are… Not the worst, but it's not like having a friend around."

They sat at the same table they took on their first meeting. Today, Lily had herself a tray of assorted foods; jumbo shrimp scampi, a small side salad, and a vending machine lemonade. For dessert a massive fresh baked chocolate chip cookie that would be shared between them.

"And you spending untold hours with The Marauders themselves, you lucky, lucky girl!"

"Definitely not."

"Please." Mary rolled her eyes. "You just said they're not so bad!"

"Because they aren't, except Black," she frowned. "But they're a bunch of boys."

"What's wrong with Black?"

"He is the prima donna I feared they all would be. Apparently, he's mad because I never fangirled over him and _that's_ direct information from Remus so I guess it's trustable."

"One out of four isn't terrible," Mary muttered, glancing over her shoulder at the table where the star in question sat. "Too bad it's him, though. I always liked him best. From a distance in a non-stalker way."

"Anyway, enough about them," Lily speared a shrimp. "You don't have anything to do until later, right? When we're both off together?"

"Mhmm," Mary nodded, mouth full of fettuccine.

"Did you, I mean, would you like to… See my room?"

The brown-haired girl nearly choked and after gulping strawberry flavoured water answered, "Oh my Merlin! Are you serious?! Is it, like, is it what the rumours say?!" The last line came out in a hissing whisper.

"I don't know about that, I haven't heard those, but it's something to behold for sure."

"Well, don't keep me waiting, woman! Eat, eat!"

―

Mary's introduction to Lily's room began with staggering down The Marauder's Hallway, as Lily'd dubbed it.

"Holy shit." Eyes glittered. "Have you seen-?"

"I've only been in Potter's room," she raised her voice over the strangled gasp. "For a short moment! With all of them! It was my first taste of Black's unmistakable discourtesy."

"I would kill to get inside Potter's room," she grabbed Lily by the shoulders.

"I'll put in a word for you," eyes found the ceiling. "But this isn't about him, it's about my room and whether or not it lives up to expectations. Let's get to it!"

Double doors swung open and Mary's reaction was suitably stunned. The red, the gold, the kitchen area, and big tub.

"The fact that three of the hottest guys on Earth are just outside your door raises the level to unbelievable. I would be dead," Mary flopped back onto the bed. "And the bedroom itself is so far above everything else that I can't talk about it." She flipped to her stomach. "You have a sitting area! A freaking sitting area! With a sofa and chairs and a pouf and a big television! How is that okay?!"

"It's not as if I spend much time here, I've hardly turned the thing on," Lily gestured to the TV. "And I don't have any other friends to invite up so it's all a waste." She pulled open the mini-fridge. "Drinks and snacks & there's a communal space up above on the rooftop that I didn't even realize was there & still haven't been so-"

"Let's go!"

Up the stairs, they went to emerge into greenery and floral arrangements. A fenced in patio with climbing roses and a pergola.

"What's it called?" Mary asked suddenly. "Glamping? It looks like that!"

Lights and lanterns hung, unlit as it was the middle of the day, and the furniture was weather ready yet chic. There was a larger refrigerator here; inside were drinks and sandwiches.

"Ooo, ice cream," Mary inspected the offerings. "You said you hadn't come here before?"

"Nope," Lily took a seat on cushioned white wicker. "It'll be a nice place to rest, I reckon. I haven't heard the boys tromp up the stairs either."

"Girl space. Or _date_ space."

"Whatever."

"They'll probably have you do interviews up here sometime. Speaking of," she stood and turned to Lily. "I heard more rumours."

A sigh. "Sounds like that's all there are around here. Rumours."

"Well, what else is there to talk about? Gossiping is most conversation. Anyway, the thing is I heard that your sister was being a bit of a brag."

"What about?" Lily couldn't think of anything Petunia would want to crow about at the moment. She certainly wouldn't want to remind anyone of her impending departure or the fact that Lily was staying.

"About that whole housing complex thing. That's public knowledge, but your family moved in there, too? I know the Lupins and Pettigrews live there as well."

"Oh, that," Lily said. "I still don't understand what happened, but we did move house. I suppose it's about safety. Haven't had a chance to talk to my parents in detail. All I know is Hollis came round waving magazines at me, talking about sponsors and I had to be filmed choosing some furniture."

"Merlin," awe. "The perks of being a star and you don't even know what's going on! That gated community is incredible. They built it up for reoccurring actors if they need the security and, all I've seen are the official pictures mind you, it's amazing!"

"Sounds like you know more about it than me," Lily said. "I have a brochure if you want to look at-"

"Merlin, yes!"

―

"And that's that," the man handed over a set of keys. "It's looking more like home already."

His parting words and Felicity could only nod with a smile she hoped looked real. A cemented change, a true shift. The first sign of celebrity to come down the pipe since Lily's discovery.

Somehow she'd not been able to envision what fame would look like. Call her naive, but Felicity couldn't imagine the reality of it. This house, in a gated community, was making it real. As the workers brought in furniture, so much of it new and trendy. Faux plants in corners, décor she'd never thought of buying, and all was fall. A wreath upon the door and someone would be coming by to go over porch decoration.

The entirety wasn't even upon them and she was on the edge of a breakdown.

Selfish as it was, Felicity was sorely looking forward to Petunia's return. She needed at least one of her girls back to keep her grounded and Petunia's foul mood would serve a good purpose for a short while. That would wear thin within days, she knew, but the real life, normal drama of sister fighting would be helpful.

Lives were changing in big ways and there were more changes on the horizon.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Enjoy **The Marauders**! This story updates on Mondays most of the time. Listen, I love ya'll to pieces, but I'm not gettin' paid for this… Also, I started a ShopLook (similar to RIP Polyvore) for my stories. Find me over there, Rosewhite007!

Also, I've had an Aot/SnK story rattling around in my head for a good long time now & I might post it. Idk yet.

―

When Petunia departed the filming location she didn't say a word to her sister, didn't see her at all in fact. Whether Lily knew she was leaving at nine Petunia didn't know or care. She was going home to a new house, a place she fought to remain unimpressed with because it was down to Lily.

Again.

Her fame was expected to grow and that would impact the family and as much as Petunia wanted to hurl this blame at the younger, she couldn't do it. If she'd been chosen for the part this would have happened, too.

However, that meant nothing much. Her anger was not abated, slightly less intense and airing on the side of extreme hurt now, but Petunia was far from forgiving. She would go back to reality with a few stories to tell. Back to school and what would happen? When Lily was revealed she _knew_ the population would turn to her. Looking for secrets and insider knowledge.

She could play it off, say that Lily'd grown a massive head about the whole thing and was a brat of epic proportions. Sorely tempting, yet that could blowback in a blaze of hellfire and Petunia was never one for rash talk. Not like that. Gossip was one thing, throwing her favourite show under the bus just to make Lily look bad was something else. God forbid anyone realised she'd told a lie.

Of course, if Lily _did_ become a bitch because of all this, Petunia would have no reservations about letting everyone know.

As yet she would have nothing to report. When the shit hit the fan she'd tell some of the truth, that she didn't know anything special about upcoming plot, she didn't speak much with Lily, and she'd say, if pressed, that she wasn't about to ride her sister's coattails. She didn't need Lily; Petunia would find her own fame.

One way or another Petunia Evans wouldn't forever be in Lily Evans shadow.

As she rode the train, Marcy the chaperon returned for the trip, Petunia resolved to live her life as if she didn't have a famous sister. Lily would be Lily, period. The same girl who found it impossible to keep her mouth shut, who made messes she couldn't clean up. The girl who burned tomato red if she spent two minutes too long in the sun. Loud-mouthed, rude, breaker of hairbrushes and ripper of pilfered clothing.

Lily was _not_ special. She was normal.

A huffy sigh. Petunia realised her anger couldn't last forever, it was exhausting, and she didn't want to hate her favourite show just because Lily was accidentally on the screen, but neither was she ready to let bygones be bygones. She was, of course, the elder and more level-headed of the two and she would, eventually, let it go. But not today.

Not today.

―

Fittings were largely finished and now Lily had her wardrobe all in order. Items from 'home', salvaged after the fire and collapse, along with things bought with money distributed by the Ministry of Magic to families affected by dark wizard activities.

It was strange to think of.

Even stranger to pretend it was real.

Well, her filming was done for the moment. Those few shots were completed ahead of time for a promotional piece; there was more to come, but for a while, she'd be in study again. Her true debut episode would air mid-September.

A student entering Hogwarts in her sixth year, the first of her kind, coming into school because of death. A family ruined, Lily orphaned, due to the rising Dark Lord Voldemort. So far, Hogwarts was basically untouched by the darkness of Death Eaters. Their growth was slow, methodical, and the Ministry was keeping it under wraps as much as possible. Of course, teenagers weren't so interested in world events, not even local. Small news pieces went ignored.

Over upcoming days scenes of destruction would be filmed. Things that took place during the school year, unnoticed by the main characters. Meetings of the Death Eaters, some Slytherin student's parents would be tied to the group, and the Slytherins themselves were about to become more than prime prank targets.

This was the kind of development Lily would have liked to see at the start; she would have watched The Marauder's if there was more to it. As it was she'd seen only trivialities. Yet, she did acknowledge, that for most it was enough. The every day plus magic, teenage boys to obsess over, plots to be invested in…

It wasn't for her and that was fine, but now it was becoming her life.

She still didn't intend to watch, though; that was more meta than she wanted to pursue.

No, she definitely wouldn't be watching herself on the telly. It was odd enough to think other people would, that _Petunia_ would. Her parents. Friends who were still in the dark would suddenly be seeing her face on posters and a billboard that Hollis was incredibly excited about.

Photoshoots were upcoming. Several, in fact, because they were to take place in various locations and with that her identity would be revealed. She'd been made to watch a promo teasing the identity of the 'biggest pick' from the open casting call and then, because she couldn't help herself, wound up reading the comment section. It was on some industry site, no teenage girls were leaving hateful statements, and it wasn't exactly regret that Lily felt, but it was sort of an out-of-body experience to see people talking about _her_.

Further interactions with the Marauders were all the same. Black didn't like her, Lupin was approachable, Potter not-so-bad, and Pettigrew more interested in eating than in her. Basically, she didn't have much trouble with any of them; the extent of Sirius' ire was rudely ignoring her presence and she could deal with that. Hopefully, someday, he'd realise what an ass he'd been.

But, she didn't like to spend much time thinking of him and now she was pouring over pictures sent by her mother, through text message. The house was insane. Lily could hardly believe it was real. It didn't seem possible.

A perk of stardom, Mary said. Lily supposed it was, but the reasons behind it were a definite downside. It was about safety, about not being hounded by fans or anti-fans. She'd learned more about the gated community, dubbed Godric's Hollow to thematically fit with the show, and from the size of the lots to luxe amenities, it was the envy of tens of thousands.

And she _lived_ there. Petunia would see it first, she'd left earlier in the day, and their mum was almost in denial from what Lily could tell. That impression was based on the videos she'd filmed on the phone and running commentary betrayed anxiety. She was trying to sound upbeat, but it came across fake. Lily didn't bring attention to it, it wouldn't help to comment, and anyway she had other things to think about. Like vlogging because, apparently, Hollis wanted to institute a new social media push. The show had its own channel, full of behind the scenes content, that was instrumental in its debut numbers. Thus far it was full of highly polished professional clips and some interviews, but Lily was about to head off to a meeting where the plans would be further discussed.

Lily did enjoy a vlogger or two on occasion so she understood what Hollis was talking about, but was the woman looking to make a vlogger out of _her_? That was one thing Lily had never thought of doing. Her life wasn't interesting enough!

"I guess it is now..." she muttered and she could imagine the appeal, but it was another sign of fame that she still didn't know how to handle.

The extreme separation policy no longer seemed so crazy.

Her schedule was quickly filling up, which was something she wasn't at all used to. Lily spent most days doing nearly nothing. She'd never realised how much of her time was dictated by school; if she wasn't _at_ school then she was doing school work or trying not to think about having to go to school.

Everything was new and different; no doubt it would she would tire of it soon, being shepherded here and there, but this change of pace was refreshing. Having places to go and things to do.

If only Kendra Lewis wasn't part of the process.

But, nothing could be perfect and, of course, the whole thing was still over her head so Lily felt she couldn't be certain of anything. At the least, she was getting paid for it and that alone was a boost.

Out in the hall she went, alone because the boys left earlier for some last minute retakes, and to the dining hall. This was her freedom. Breakfast had become the only affair that Lewis didn't feel the need to direct. Even bathroom breaks were strictly enforced.

"Mary!" Lily called with relief.

"Hey, Evans," a yawn and eye rub as they joined the buffet cue. "Sorry," she apologised, "I wasn't expecting to be up so early. Seems I'm joining in on a meeting today."

"Maybe it's the one I'm going to?"

"Dunno. I didn't hear much about it, just that I need to meet a van at half-past."

"Sounds like the same one then," Lily nodded, taking a tray, plate, glass and starting down the line. "If they didn't tell you much then you're in for a surprise. They must want you to participate."

"What in?" Bacon, eggs, toast… An afterthought of fruit.

Lily took a helping of Eggs Benedict and a couple roasted tomatoes. "I'll tell you once we're seated."

Apple and grape juice in hand the girls got a table in Gryffindor and Lily quietly spilled the tea.

" _Vlogging_?" a hissed question. "What even about?"

"I don't know, normal stuff I guess. Normal for us, I mean, which is weird to think about by the way."

"You're not kidding," Mary muttered. "I never thought of that, but yeah, I can see why Hollis would push it. Basically free advertising, right? I'd bet anything millions of views will be racked up in days, at most. Not to mention all the sharing."

"I've heard vloggers can make a lot of money," Lily said. "With adverts in their videos and such. Getting free stuff."

"Someone I watch just bought a huge house," Mary added. "I've missed the walk-through though, haven't had time. I'll binge later." She gasped. "I bet you'll have to do a walk-through! Of your new house!"

"Knowing Hollis, there's a list of things she's gonna want."

―

It turned out Lily was right about the list, one for her and each of the boys. Mary was there to take a camera as well.

"Try not to break them, but don't worry too much about it either."

They wouldn't edit their own videos, instead, footage would be sent off to someone official. They did have input in the style, however, and while the boys were quick to shout for jump cuts and demand of a drone, Lily had no idea what she should ask for.

"Take your time with that," was what Hollis said. "It should represent _you_. The point is you're all unique and we want fans to see the real you. So far, all they know is interviews and your characters. Strive for authenticity."

Whatever that meant.

"So, Lily, you need to think of an introduction. Not only will it be your first vlog, but it's going up before you're all sent out. That's not for weeks yet, there's cushion, however, we do want all your videos coming out soon. A weekly thing. One day for each and Mary's will be extra throw-ins for diversity."

Lily was already on her phone looking for 'first vlog ideas'.

"Well, I'm excited, show of hands?"

The boys shot up immediately, Mary's after a moment's hesitation and Lily couldn't do it. The scene made Hollis laugh aloud. As she'd expected, Lily was the most cautious. No doubt she'd view this like homework on a more imposing scale.

"With all of that said, we're about to go into overtime filming boys," their surprise was also expected. "A bunch of scenes, from a bunch of episodes. All random as far as you're concerned. Unfortunately, we'll be out several days that would otherwise be used to film so it's unavoidable. As for Evans, you'll go home for a bit coming up this weekend so you might want to film there."

Lily hardly heard Hollis because she was trying to figure out how to film a-day-in-the-life. She'd pulled a notebook out of her bag and was scribbling away as she tried to recall all the different shots she'd seen from daily vloggers. The camera on the floor as someone walked past, time-lapses, opening the refrigerator…

"Lily," Mary nudged her shoulder. "Lily!" Louder when the red-head didn't seem to hear her and then a real shake finally brought her back to reality. "Hollis is done, we're off back to film! Or watch filming…? I'm actually not sure."

Altogether in a van Potter already had his camera out, recording with commentary and when he turned the view to Lily, asking what her first video would be about she had to be honest, "Mine should be out before yours, so anyone watching this probably already knows, but I don't know yet."

Sirius' scoff made her eye twitch and suddenly, she'd put it down to stress later, Lily was raring to fight. It was a long while coming, the confrontation. He'd been _so_ bad-mannered for all her days on set and there was no good reason for it.

Hair whipped around as she turned away from Potter, had a half-second look at the alarm on Lupin's face, and then she had at it.

"You are the _biggest_ arse I've ever had the misfortune to meet, you know that?"

"Lily," Mary whispered frantically, grabbing her friend by the arm.

It had no effect.

"You are the arrogant toe-rag of a teenager that I thought you all must be. Trust me when I say that you more than make up for the other three, Black," she spat his surname and the fury in grey eyes didn't deter her; rather, she was emboldened. "And you're getting mad at me for saying it? Ha! Well, someone has to! I didn't do anything, say anything, to you and you've treated me like a second-class citizen. Ignoring me? I could deal with that. But there you are, sitting so haughty. I don't care who your actor parents are-"

"Don't you talk about my family, Evans!" The dam broke and his voice was a roar.

"I'm not!" she yelled. "I don't know them and that's what I'm saying! For all I know they're the best damn people on the planet, but _you are a JERK!_ Of epic proportions! A selfish brat! Why? Because I didn't like you immediately? Why would I? Who would? A bunch of girls who don't really know you! That's nothing to be proud of, you idiot!"

"I'll be proud of whatever the hell I please, Evans! I knew you'd be a bitch from the start!"

"A bitch? I guess so! Telling you the truth about your god-awful personality! I'd rather be a bitch than a liar!"

"Hey!" Remus broke in with a shout.

" _Lily_ ," Mary hissed, shaking the arm within her grasp.

With a deep huff, Lily sent a last withering glare at Black, which he returned with just as much venom, and both of them looked away, determined to pretend the other didn't exist.

―

"I can't believe that happened," Mary moaned. They'd been out of the van for a good ten minutes by then and far removed from the boys who were shepherded to filming. "And Potter filmed the whole thing!"

"Whatever," Lily muttered. "Black is an ass and half. Whatever he gets he deserves."

"I mean I'm not arguing with you, but damn! I've never seen a fight like that. I can't believe he called you a bitch."

"I can," a growl.

Mary was almost sure the whole thing wasn't over yet. Both Lily and Sirius, apparently, had explosive tempers and there was no way that one blow up would be the end of it. She didn't want to be around for the next one.

As for Lily, she was looking forward to leaving for the weekend. The last thing she wanted was to have another encounter with Black; if she ever saw him again it would be too soon.

Even Petunia was preferable to that absolute arse.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Enjoy **The Marauders**! This story updates on Mondays most of the time. Note, this is a little bit of filler….Enjoy Lily's first vlog!

―

"Holy-"

She didn't even know what to say.

Rolling through high gates, past a large sign set on stonework that read 'Godric's Hollow', Lily got her first look at the place she now called home.

From the entrance on it was out-of-this-world. A community meeting house, tennis courts, swimming pool with cabanas and snack bar. There was an effing slide and lazy river, not huge of course, but still!

What the hell had she gotten herself into?

She'd rolled down the window and her camera was rolling, she supposed this would be a good place for a musical montage and opening text. Maybe that would be her template.

What did all of this mean? What was she supposed to do?

Of all the worries that plagued her as she debated whether or not to be involved in The Marauders, this wasn't one of them. Somehow, even though she was concerned about safety issues for her family, Lily's mind never went a step further. She didn't think about living in a gated community. She didn't think about suddenly moving into another economic level.

She used to live a normal life. She went to school every day, walked because it was close. Her summer plans consisted of exactly nothing except maybe going to the beach with a few friends. Now, those friends had no idea where she was, hadn't heard from her in how ever long it'd been, and Lily wondered if she'd ever see them again at all.

Honestly, she didn't feel _close_ to many people, so it wasn't a huge loss, but what would she do when they all, suddenly, wanted to be best friends? Because they would. She knew them well enough to see that on the horizon.

She was going to need a new phone number. As yet her phone wasn't blowing up with messages and calls, but that was down to the secrecy. Any small inquiry was easily deflected at this point and she'd never even had to lie. She just said she was busy with a summer job when turning down invitations. No one asked deeper questions because she wasn't some essential part of the party.

It was crazy, just the idea of it and more than that, knowing she _could_ get a new phone was weirding her out. That wasn't normal. She was never the girl who could show up with a new phone. Never. She couldn't buy whatever she wanted or ask her parents to get her things like that. They weren't poor, but they weren't wealthy and Lily was well aware of their social status. Spending money required a thought process.

Suddenly it didn't.

She would anyway, of course. Search for discounts and sales and deals. How could she not? The idea itself was insanity.

But not as insane as the driveway they pulled into or stepping out of the car to face the future.

―

Unbelievable wasn't the word for it.

Lily walked through the entire house, two floors, back garden, open concept, everything but she couldn't convince herself that it was reality.

"Believe me when I say that I know how you're feeling," her mother said. "I'm still unsure about it and so is your father. Coming and going is a strange experience."

Petunia was cloistered in her bedroom, which was the only room Lily had yet to see, and that wasn't surprising. Really, Lily wasn't ready to face her either so it wasn't a problem.

"The leap from where we were to _here_ is..."

Lily didn't ask her mother to finish the sentence, she didn't need to hear it. She felt it all. The disbelief, the overwhelm. And this was just the start. Would this place ever feel like home? She couldn't imagine it, but maybe after months or years.

Years.

How long would this take?

In the laundry room, where glass canisters were used in artful display of detergent and wooden baskets held clothing separated by colour, Lily met the realisation that The Marauders wasn't a one-season wonder and showed no signs of slowing down. With a doubt, the introduction of her character, hell the whole new direction, would bring in new viewers and hook those already invested. The life of the show could go on and on.

Where would it end? When would she be done?

Obviously, Voldemort couldn't win.

Right?

Bad guys never won.

What if the bad guy won?

No. He wouldn't win, not in the end, but where would the end be? How old would she be when The Marauders was over? How much of her life was this about to take over?

There was no way to guess.

Thinking about it was giving her a headache and she instead sat on the patio to review the footage she'd gotten so far. Amateur camera work for sure, but she supposed that was the reason for professional editors.

It was difficult to think about it, even now. With a camera in hand, steadied with some gadget called a gimbal, and going over everything she'd recorded it still didn't feel real. A different house, a proper _job_ , and life had changed so drastically so quickly that she wondered when this new normal would feel, well, normal.

Possibly never.

She shook herself as she stood, there was still one more place to film and that was her bedroom. In fact, she'd been given specific instruction regarding this part because it was her 'first look'. A reaction was needed.

After commissioning her mum to put the camera in the room, in a place that would capture her entrance, Lily took a deep breath and opened the door.

A hand to her mouth was genuine. Eyes wide as saucers did not need to be faked.

It was, without doubt, the most Pinterest worthy bedroom she'd ever seen.

And it was hers.

Built-in bookcases flanked the bed, with its glittering grey tufted headboard and the bed itself was set back into a cut-out piece of wall, which was papered in forest motif.

'Dark fairy-tale' was the theme.

The coffee bed frame was lifted from the floor and harboured storage. A small sitting area with wingback chairs and pouf, a workspace, walk-in closet, her own bathroom…

It was pure insanity.

Fairy-lights and skylights.

―

Lily's first day home left her exhausted and saw neither hide nor hair of Petunia, who while less in the throws of jealous anger was still smarting over the ordeal. She'd been in contact with several friends through text messages, kept her secrets of course, and was preparing to return to school for summer classes. She didn't _need_ them, but could hardly stand the idea of staying in all the time.

Petunia felt exactly zero regret about not greeting her sister. She didn't plan to be upset forever yet it was hard to let it go, too. This wasn't some passing irritation that she could sweep under the rug and forget about. The Marauders wasn't about to go off the air and she'd accepted that Lily wasn't likely to cause the cancellation of the programme. However, that meant she'd be left to deal with the fallout. She didn't want to change schools, didn't want her life to be even more upended, but the complications were mounting.

She chose to be optimistic and hope it would all blow over in short order. Of course, they would all flip over _Lily_ , over everything, they'd get over it. Eventually.

Maybe.

Or she'd have to change schools.

And thinking of change, Petunia wasn't sure what to do about Vernon. In all honesty, their relationship was nothing to brag about. If she wanted to be objective then he was money and that was all. His looks were wanting, to put it kindly. Still, he was a proper sort of person.

The breakup would wait then.

Within the kitchen that she was almost used to, Petunia made to pour milk in her bowl of cereal.

"Hey! I was going to have cereal!"

It was the last of the milk.

"Have something else," wide-eyed and irritable.

Spur of the moment, childish and stupid, Lily reached for the carton still within her sister's grasp.

"Hey!"

The camera hit counter-top as a struggle ensued, Petunia off her chair and yanking back the milk that Lily was attempting to take.

"You _like_ your cereal dry!"

"Well, NOT today!"

"Just because you knew I'd want it!" An accusation flung by the younger.

"No that is _not_ the reason! I just felt like having milk with my cereal!"

"You said it was bad for your skin!"

"Well, I changed my mind an-"

And both pulled, both let go, the carton hit the floor and splatted all remaining liquid on tile. Of course, that was the moment their mother entered.

Felicity had yet to speak a word when blame began flying.

"Lily did this!"

"Not hardly!"

Eyes found the camera, it's red light flashing, and their mum said, "We'll _see_ who gets to clean this up."

In a while, after footage was sent to the proper email address and edited to perfection, an Evans' vlog titled 'New House | Sister Fight | Lily Evans Vlog' would reach ten thousand views in record time and cap out twenty-four hours over a million. It featured the argument set to music, a slow-motion zoom in on the milk carton as it fell and exploded, and the faces of each sister as they took in the sight. The next cut was of Lily with a mop and a cleaning montage because she was made to cleanse the entire kitchen. All told that bit took less than two minutes and the rest of the video was boring, in the Evans' collective opinion, but Potter called, he somehow had her phone number, in hysterics over the whole thing. Apparently, it was uproariously funny to him.

Lily also recorded that.

No doubt _that_ bit would be highly commented on.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Enjoy **The Marauders**! This story updates on Mondays most of the time, but not last week. Last week I was sick as heck & couldn't get the rest I actually needed so this had to sit on the back burner. I'm really, really, sorry!

Happy Christmas to you & yours.

―

Back on set, back to what her life had suddenly become, back to Potter getting way too close. He was absolutely transparent.

"Have you looked at any of the-"

"No." She didn't mean to be short with him, but she knew what he was talking about. "I'm not looking."

Purposely, diligently, avoiding any and all entertainment news because she was announced. With the posting of her first vlog, sooner than initially explained, came the outing of the person chosen for the BIG ROLE.

Lily Evans was officially, irrevocably, a starring character in The Marauders.

There were a lot of -lys in her life lately.

Lately.

"Remus _still_ avoids it," James said. "I say accept and harness the power."

She rolled her eyes. They were waiting for the moving of the cameras to film the same scene from a different angle. Standing still was a large part of her routine.

There'd been a shakeup in the filming schedule; there was a need for on-location filming, owing to the expansion of the wizarding world, and those bits and pieces were throughout the rest of the season and winter filming, during a short break, would put them all back on track.

There was to be a Christmas Special. Two hours.

And there was a kiss scene.

She didn't know how she felt about that. It wasn't shudder-inducing, but then again she'd not been called to re-take either.

Her first kiss, well the first one that counted, would be on screen. There was an unfortunate middle-grade occurrence at a party, but other than that her lips were pure. Lily wasn't sure Potter deserved it, but at least it wasn't Black.

Who still hated her and the feeling was mutual.

He really was an ass.

"Alright, kids. Same lines. Potter, same fall."

Common room, everyone else was at dinner, but Lily, the character, was having a moment. She'd entered Hogwarts only days ago and her life was upside down. Potter was interested, for _reasons_ , and they were getting off on the wrong foot.

Wrong as in Potter was about to get hit with a binding spell.

He said it wasn't his fault, that the charmed mistletoe wouldn't leave them alone until the deed was done, but she believed it was down to him in the first place. Potter and his band of fools. The Marauders.

Lily's speech, already delivered though that _did_ take a couple of re-dos, was the first explicit talk of what all was going on in the wizarding world.

He fell to the green mat again, stiff as a board, and they were done for the moment.

"See? It's not so bad!"

"Right..." The atmosphere was more relaxed than usual, he'd explained because they were getting shots for future releases done. Normally, it was for the next episode. Good planning all around kept things on schedule, but he did admit that there were moments of overwhelm. Mostly for the special effects department.

Relaxed for now, but not for long. Their first public appearance was to happen soon and in hours she'd once more be in the company of all the Marauders to shoot an advert for a panel discussion. There was some convention coming up and this was last minute, but who would deny The Marauders a spot on their list? No one with sense.

It was all arraigned by June Baker, her replacement taking notes through it all. This woman was called Kiera. Kiera…

Something.

Her surname didn't matter. What _did_ matter was that she could get things done, on time and properly. She wasn't a no-name without experience, but neither had she ever worked for Hollis. June was convinced there could be no real preparation for that.

But, that wasn't her problem.

She was off for good with the winter break. She was going to break up with Michael, head to somewhere and meet a new someone in time for Christmas. With any luck, it'd be love at first sight. Probably not, but a girl could dream.

Yes, she could dream. For the first time, she was going to have a dream of her own; there would be no more following. Maybe she would start a business. A bakery. She remembered thinking of it when she was young, June Baker the Baker. She could try. Maybe she would love it. Making something of herself for once. She wasn't a bad cook, she just hardly had time for it. Now she had time.

A lot of time.

That was odd. Hours coming that weren't scheduled, her life hadn't been like that since _ever_. Between schooling and then life and work and following Heather everywhere and-

It was kind of frightening.

She looked at the teenagers who were so suddenly stars, looked at Hollis who created smash hit stories, and wondered who June Baker was supposed to be. The idea of finding out, after spending so long in the shadows, bordered on nervous-breakdown inducing.

She hoped that wouldn't happen.

Maybe she would start with therapy.

"Hey," Heather either didn't notice the jump or didn't care. "I know you're leaving, but I thought you'd like to know where this is all going."

"Well..." Sort of not.

"I've figured out the end-game!"

"...great."

"It really is, so listen, it's-"

And, of course, it was amazing.

It would have been more amazing if Sirius Black hadn't overheard the whole thing, but he did. Now, he was staring down Hollis who was taking none of his shit.

Sirius Black was born a star.

The fact that Lily Evans didn't know that was incredulous at best.

"You really need to man up about it, Sirius. Just let it go and keep your mouth shut about, well, you know. Don't say a word!"

She hardly talked to him like an authority figure & he hardly thought of her as one. His parents had been backers of hers for a while, but they weren't so enthusiastic about his joining the cast of this one. They were strictly theatre & so was his younger brother, Regulus.

The pursuit of film was highly controversial within his household. He did it anyway, but there were still fights over it. Not with his parents any more, they thought it a bit low, but _Regulus_ was a nasty little snit. Jealous, really.

Clearly.

"It doesn't make sense," he ground from behind clenched teeth because it really rubbed him the wrong way. "There is no possible way she-"

"Yes, there is," Heather said firmly. "She's a kid who had no interest in celebrities. Okay? They do exist!" She rubbed her forehead. Out of every single person cast, every cameraman, every coach, Sirius was, without doubt, the most difficult person she'd ever worked with. To his credit, she'd known he would be and offered him a starring role anyway. "Just don't let everyone know. You don't have to like her, she doesn't have to like you, but you _do_ have to work together. Bullshit it if you have to, but work comes first and don't say-"

"A word! I know a secret when I hear one!"

If he was being honest, it was sort of cool.

The end of The Marauders.

He wouldn't admit that.

Heather sighed and ran a hand through her hair as Sirius stalked away, off to sulk no doubt. She knew he'd had a hard go with his family, the boy was never interested in stage despite their best efforts. As a matter of fact, the Black family dynamics were part of her initial inspiration. It was normal enough for parents to push their kids in one direction or another, for the rebellion 'thing' to happen, but what if it was more dramatic?

More magic?

Death Eaters, Voldemort, whose backstory was spiraling out of control, and a whole era of stuff that wouldn't make it onto the show. Not this one.

Was she an evil genius or what?

―

"God, I would _kill_ for a ticket to that event! It sold out in literal seconds."

Petunia was back at school and seriously considering switching because whatever level of insanity she'd expected this exceeded it. They were all _talking_ and they _wouldn't stop_. It didn't matter how forcefully she explained that she had no insider knowledge, no phone numbers to give or backdoor messaging capabilities, they kept trying. That first day was so tiring that she almost couldn't stand it.

On top of that, jealousy was kicking into high gear on all sides. She couldn't toss a hair-tie without hitting a wall of envy and it was so obvious. So obvious that it was almost funny. Did they think she was stupid? All these people who suddenly wanted to be friends… Right. The second she walked away she knew what they were saying.

She knew because she would have done the same.

"I can't believe it's _Lily Evans_."

It was a reflective moment, but not very appreciated.

Petunia had never been unpopular; she'd always had a wide social circle and people to eat lunch with. She was _not_ the person regulated to a corner table.

So, how in the world did she find herself there? What was she doing, sitting down of her own volition, with whoever the hell these people were?

She knew the answer. It was because she was on her second day back and she couldn't stand it. There was too much manufactured drama and this table wasn't dealing with any of it. It was an island and no one talked to each other, but they didn't talk to her either.

This was the day Petunia decided to become an outcast.

At least at lunch.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Enjoy **The Marauders**! The story continues… I had to take a New Year's break, ya'll. Got stuff to do.

―

Peter Pettigrew didn't come from a home with much to brag about. With a single mother who worked long hours to make ends meet, so long that he hardly knew the woman he called 'Mum', he kept his head above water. Bullied for his weight, for lackluster grades, for worn out shoes. It wasn't like classmates were much better off, they were all of them poor and in a bad school.

But now…

Everything was different and it all changed in an instant.

He didn't know what Heather Hollis saw in him, when she saw him at all actually, and he didn't rightly care. The offer was accepted without preamble and now his mum was set up in Godric's Hollow, still working because she wouldn't know what to do with herself, but for once people were proud of him. Her co-workers got his autograph for their kids along with the rest of the Marauders' signatures.

Of course, he wasn't blind to the reality of it all. Peter knew good and well that he wasn't a star in the way James and Sirius were, Remus even, and Lily Evans would undoubtedly outshine him too, but fame wasn't his aim. Rather than popularity, he wanted stability.

That was something he'd never had.

His stable was filming and private tutoring. It was seeing the same dorm room, the same crew members, day after day after day. It was having food to eat that didn't come out of a box.

Unfortunately, that routine was about to get a bit of a knock-around with the new push. On-location filming and fan meetups weren't something he looked forward to, but even that was better than where he'd been a year ago. Or was it longer than that?

Time seemed to flow differently. His life before The Marauders felt like a slow drip, every day lasted forever. Ordinary was feeling low and knowing it would never change.

He wasn't smart or fit. He didn't have an influential surname or a long lost loaded uncle. By all accounts, Peter Pettigrew was destined to work a dead-end job, live in a tiny flat, and probably die young due to poor health.

This whole event really was like magic to him, so much so that he still had trouble believing. How could he so suddenly have friends like Potter, Black, and Lupin? He was very awkward around Evans, but that was to be expected. On that front, he knew he didn't stand a chance and, anyway, James was practically in love with the girl.

Meanwhile, Sirius hated her.

None of that mattered much to Peter.

He supposed he'd be the one to drift away when this show ended, the one who didn't keep in touch. His spot on a 'where are they now' show would feature an older man living modestly, who'd stepped out of show business to pursue a quiet life. He didn't fancy himself a traitor, as his updated character description implied, yet he could see why Hollis would give him that role. He was the least invested. For him, it wasn't about the show exactly, it all went back to being stable and he would have been just as happy elsewhere if it provided the same level of known-comfort.

Whatever happened with The Marauders, Peter felt secure and security was all he'd ever wanted.

Which, of course, was what Heather Hollis saw in him and Pettigrew's mental position inspired a change in direction for the show. Initially, she thought to see it through as a teenage drama to the bitter end, but something about looking forward, in the real world, brought her to a new place in her creation.

"You've each been provided items in those blind bags," an individual project. She was fond of assigning creative work; Heather thought she should have been a teacher if she'd been less visionary. As it was they took her ideas and aligned them with national standards so it could count toward school. "They relate to your characters in one way or another and your task is to find out how. There's no right or wrong answer here, just take it seriously and write it down."

Most often the main cast had special lessons, away from the mass of extras. Their presence was a distraction at best and Lily was glad for it. Those few classes she'd taken before truly deciding what she'd do were _hard_. Being stared at and whispered about wasn't her idea of a fun time or even classroom time; it would have been impossible to concentrate under those conditions. She did wish she could work with Mary, but the actress was in and out, on for a day and off for a few. Her scenes weren't so in depth and Lily'd filmed all she needed to with her already. They kept in contact over the phone, calls, and texting, but it was strange to be constantly surrounded by boys. Especially since one of them _still_ didn't like her and she wasn't going to apologise for any of it so he could go right on being a prick.

Hollis left them to the official tutor and Lily opened her bag with a shake of the head. She wouldn't let Black take more space in her life than he had to. They could ignore one another just fine.

What Lily didn't know, was that Heather's talk with Sirius had made it back to the Black domicile, resulting in a stunning threat of a very unwelcome visit, delivered via telephone, the night before. Walburga was not going to allow any kind of ridiculous teenage behaviour to result in gossip; gab was one of her main issues with the entirety of the film industry and no child of hers would be seen on the cover of one of those rag-mags with any kind of leading talk.

With that danger hanging over his head and seething in his ear, because goddammit if Regulus wouldn't just _love_ for something like this to be a big deal, Sirius pretended not to see the total disbelief on Lily's face as he moved into the empty seat on her right. James, predictably, was already to the left and just as shocked.

It took a hard inward look for Sirius to get to this point. Logically, he did know the truth of Lily's disinterest in The Marauders and taking it from that purely analytic stance allowed him to accept it. The threat from his mother, he told himself, only hastened the inevitable because, of course, he wasn't stupid. Or _that_ arrogant.

He also knew he was lying to himself.

―

"He's being friendly now?!" Mary was rightfully incredulous.

"I don't know what's happened," Lily hissed. It was a break and she'd bolted to the toilet to make the call. "There's no sense to it. None."

"It has to be a trap."

And Lily agreed.

"Don't fall for it," ordered Mary. "But I wouldn't rock the boat either. On the off chance this is a real thing..."

"Not hardly!"

"I know, I know! He's turned out to be the worst," she sighed. "Ah! It really is so sad! The best-looking one _would_ be the biggest dick of them all."

"That said, what could he possibly mean by it now? After that blow-up!"

"Well, best case scenario he's over it. I hope that is it, by the way. With everything about to go big time, it'd be better than staying mad. I don't know about acting your way out of that live on stage somewhere. I guess you should try to get along. Even if it's just for appearances now, you can practice for later."

Undoubtedly, that was true, but it didn't make it less strange to be fully included in the boy's group. How could he be done with it so quickly? He was furious with her and she with him! Did he expect her to accept this one-eighty spin easily?

Yet it was harder to ignore him now when he was in her face just as much as Potter had been. Worse yet, if she blew him off it would no longer be a relatively quiet affair. With Mary away, she had no one else to be friendly with and that meant she would forgo them all or none.

Eating alone was unacceptable.

"You know, you're not so bad to have around. Keeping the fangirls at bay."

But they were starring, some glaring. Lily recalled her very first encounter with them, here in this dining-room. They were surrounded then, not today though, and Sirius was attributing it to her presence. She couldn't argue it. There were no other changes. Adding a female to the group had put others off, but it wouldn't last.

"Only until they realise there's no threat to them."

She really didn't know how right she was in that moment, but hours later found herself cornered by several young ladies who had questions to ask about blossoming relationships.

"So are you, like, _with_ anyone or-?"

At least they weren't being aggressive about it.

"No! I hardly know them."

"But you're lit-er-ah-ly together all day. Every day."

She had to bite back a sarcastic repeated enunciation of 'literally'. "No, I really don't. Working with someone is not the same as knowing them. I don't know them."

"But you're on the same floor!" Another insisted.

"So? You can live in the same building as someone and not know them. You can sit next to someone, every single day, for an entire school year and not know them."

"But didn't you kiss Potter?!"

"On. Set. Once." Her patience was waning and she didn't like to be reminded of it. "One take. I didn't even want to!"

Shaking heads. "Like we believe that."

"Think what you want," she made the choice to push out of the group. "But I'm telling you there is nothing happening. We've all got a lot to film together and it would be the actual worst to be on bad terms with people like that, so if I look like I'm getting along with my co-workers it shouldn't surprise you."

Were they not old enough to know better? Mature enough? What was this a middle school repeat? This was the kind of thing that happened between girls at thirteen.

When she spoke to her Mum about the issue, she laughed and revealed a truth Lily wished was a lie. "I'm sorry to tell you this, dearest, but that doesn't end when you get to work. In fact, it can be worse. Imagine your supervisor bringing you in for a meeting, you think it's about some promotion or work trip, but no, oh no, it's because she's concerned you're too close to the new hire, won't say that directly of course, send her friends and people looking for points to ask off-handed questions. Passive aggressive bullshi-" she caught herself. "In any event, this is a life circumstance, better to accept and learn how to handle it. It sounds to me like you did the best you could."

She was really glad to hand in her resignation, to be honest.


End file.
